Dark Whispers in the Summer
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Summer vacation means enjoying the sun with friends, unwinding from the stress school brought you, and getting that sweet part-time job at the mall. Things get awkward and even dangerous when hearts connect. Chaos, Love, and the supernatural follow these teens as they just want to relax and make a few bucks. Summer Vacation AU! Quinn/Talon, Lux/Kayn, Ekko/Jinx, and Vi/Caitlyn.
1. Chapter 1: Sunflowers and Skeletons

**Dark Whispers in the Summer**

 _"Summer vacation means enjoying the sun with friends, unwinding from the stress that school brought you, and getting that sweet part-time job at the mall. Quinn ignites a flame with the Noxian boy Talon in a different way than she is used to, Lux tries to get her head around the enigma that is the new boy in the city, and Ekko manipulates time itself to get to the girl he wants. Chaos, love, and the supernatural follow these teens and they just want to relax and make a few bucks."_

Chapter One: Sunflowers and Skeletons

* * *

Los Valoran is the biggest city in Runeterra with the population of over a million. It has everything any person could ever dream of: theme parks, national landmarks, a bustling nightlife, and the biggest shopping mall in the entire country. It was in the middle of all capital cities, making it the easiest to visit. Tourists and civilians alike came to and from the large city and even more so since all schools were out for summer vacation. Teens in the suburban areas always enjoyed this time since the mall was always looking for new part-time employees. From the gated-northwestern community to the crime-ridden parts of Los Valoran, all teens applied to work at the mall.

With all the attractions and activities in their city, it could be pretty expensive to have fun in the summer.

One of those teens was the young Luxanna Crownguard. The smartest girl in her high school, Demacia Capital. Even she needed to make a few dollars to enjoy her time off. At least that is what her father told her. The blonde's original summer plan was to stay home and study for her next year of school. She had a lot to memorize for those tests she knew would eventually have. However, her dad locked up all her books so she could keep her nose out of them.

But Lux found the perfect summer job...

Lux stepped out of Noble Books, a very popular bookstore, with her resume and portfolio in her hands. Her forehead was covered in sweat but she was relieved she got the job as a cashier for the bookstore. She remembered the manager giggling at her uneasiness. The young blonde was the only teen to arrive on time or even at all. So, she got the job on the spot. She gazed around at all the stores, looking for one that sold clothes— which wasn't hard to find in a mall this huge. Her future manager told her that she was allowed to wear whatever she wanted as long as it covered her modestly. Lux was used to that.

The young blonde slowly looked around while searching for any store to browse in.

"Something…" Lux looked down at her white sundress, "Bright sounds nice. Something that says: I-Know-Where-That-Book-Is." She looked into every window, spotting different types clothing in each one. _A pants suit? No, too formal. Shorts and a tank top? No, too revealing. A knee-length dress with sunflower print? Perfect!_ Lux happily walked into the small shop of dresses and other Sunday-school-esq clothing. The older woman at the only cash register greeted her sweetly while resuming counting cash. The blonde kept her bright-blue eyes on the dress near the window, her smile growing rapidly. Her soft hands felt the soft fabric and admired the stitching. It would be perfect to wear around a bookstore.

"This is so cute!" She said lowly to herself. Her eyes looked over to the price tag, "And affordable! Don't find that very often—"

Suddenly, her eyes picked up something at the window in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the boy her age looking down at the mall's map in his hands. He looked confused at first but recognized where he was. Lux knew him. His name was Kayn and he went to her high school briefly. He transferred there from Ionia near the end of the year so no one really got to know him. But Lux has an unusual interest in him. She had a literature class with him, she sat behind him, and even noticed when he was absent. However, she only talked him once.

Yet, she remembered every single detail. Kayn turned around to to ask her what the time was. He was wearing his jacket with different iron-on patches and he had a metal band's shirt underneath. Kayn was chewing on cinnamon gum and she remembers smelling it. The classroom's clock was broken and no one was allowed to check their phones. Lux knew it was 2:30, forty-five minutes until the school day was over. He thanked her with a toothy grin before turning back around.

She cherished that brief moment absurdly.

Kayn was mysterious as an unopened book— and Lux desperately wanted to take a look at his pages. Maybe it was his long, braided black and blue hair. Maybe it was his tall and strong stature. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. Lux had to admit he was a very handsome young man and he did give off super-cool-vibes. She suspected at one point that she probably had the tiniest crush on him but…

"I should... talk to him," she whispered to herself. Setting down the dress when Kayn began to walk forward, Lux followed him. She didn't know what came over her but all she knew was that her feet trailed behind his. He constantly looked down at the paper in his hands, looked around, and then walked faster. Lux felt people bump into her shoulders as she tried to keep up with the teenage boy in front of her.

Lux swore she saw his blue eye spot her when her turned to the left. Her heart pounded as she followed him down the escalator. Her hand trembled as she grabbed the rubber, moving railing. The blonde's other hand clutched her purse strap out of nervousness. Kayn checked his phone for the time. It was 3:28. It was late in the afternoon so she suspected he was here for an interview. But where?

She recognized where she was going. The escalator went down the ground level where all the weird shops were. Lux never really shopped around here but she did remember having to walk here with her friend at least once. Kayn suddenly took a sharp right into a stairway. The blonde took a moment before she followed him. It was a thin door that resembled a broom closet. How anyone would notice it, or even want to walk into it, was beyond her.

The basement level is where the even odder shops were at. She had never been there but she took a step down the stairs. The pop music above ground began to fade as she stepped further down. It was replaced with an odd metal music in a different language she would never listen to herself. Her light-blue eyes jolted around her surroundings. There were shops offering stones that helped with balance, fortune, and love. Another shop had old video-cassettes for sale— outdated but still selling well she assumed. Everyone around her was dressed in black while she carefully walked around in her white sundress. Yet, no one seemed to notice her.

Just then her eye caught Kayn's long braid entering a old-looking shop. The sign above the door read: _Los Valoran's Little Shop of Horrors_. The front of the shop had elegant dark glass, their veil keeping the mysteries inside. Lux would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious. She slowly approached the store, noticing the door was shaped like the outside of a coffin. The blonde felt herself sweat. The short heels she wore on her feet clicked on the old wooden floors.

"Oh, goodness." Lux said to herself as she walked into the store. It was a lot quieter in here than outside. It was playing a light classical music but it felt unnerving with the numerous creepy knick knacks staring at Lux. There were skulls in vases, a porcelain doll in a box locked with a chain, and a giant scythe in the back of the store. She tore her light-blue eyes from the weapon and saw Kayn talking to a very tall, very skinny man near the cash register. Kayn was too concentrated on talking to him to notice Lux staring at him. The man handed the teen some papers while Kayn nodded, jotting down words on them.

Lux swore she felt something staring back at _her_. She turned around and saw the scythe again. Her ears began to ring when she looked at it. Her finger picked at her earrings as she slowly approached it, her heels creaking the wooden floors. Her skin crawled as she felt drawn to the weapon in the huge glass case almost forcefully. It was a deep red like dried blood and it had a closed eye sculpted at the top of the blade. Her finger grazed across the cold glass, feeling an odd sense of evil resonating from the scythe. She stopped and noticed a sign underneath it's encasement.

"Not for sale. Absolutely do not open."

"Weird thing to have in a shop right?" A voice said behind her, making her gasp. Lux turned as saw Kayn grinning at her. Her stomach flipped into her throat as he stepped forward to look at the weapon. The teen's finger tapped on the glass, shrugging when nothing happened. His deep blue eyes admired the craftsmanship before he looked back at the blonde. "Why have it if you're not going to sell it, right?"

Her mouth felt dry and her mind frantically searched for something to say to him. The blonde was drawing blanks. Lux's lips were moving, letting out a few non-English words. Kayn brow raised. _Think, Lux! You're in a store that sells weird things. Maybe it's not weird to have a giant freaking weapon with an eye! Say something— you're just staring at him!_

"Uh, maybe it's to get people to come inside? Draw people in with something they want to see and maybe they will leave after buying something?" Lux said after her subconscious screamed at her. Kayn slowly nodded and turned back to the scythe.

"Marketing… seems plausible." He replied. Kayn kept his eye on the red-faced girl beside him. He grinned at her nervousness. "We go to the same school, don't we? I recognize you."

"Oh, yes. I sat behind you during seventh period." _Crap, crap, crap._

"That's right… I also saw you somewhere else," The teen faked tapping his chin as he thought, "Oh, and I saw you following me here."

"I— I wasn't… I mean…" Lux panicked. _CRAP, CRAP, CRAP._ "Well, I sort of was but not really. I saw you and I— I wanted to talk to you… but I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"Huh?" His brow raised in confusion, "Why would you think that? I mean, yeah, I was on my way to an interview but I was hired while you were looking around. Guess no one really wants to work in a shop that sell supposedly cursed objects." Kayn trailed off, "But I would have talked to you."

"Oh, well…" Lux mumbled. Kayn saw her struggling to look for more words. He felt bad for her. Maybe she wasn't used to talking to new people? The teen had to start over. Kayn stepped back, turned in a circle, and stuck out his hand.

"Oh, hello there, new person I just met at this very moment. My name is Kayn. What's yours?" Lux looked down at his hand, confused. His blue eyes gestured to her hand and then to his.

"Lux," she replied after finally understanding. The blonde grasped his hand, lightly shaking it. She noticed how soft his hand was and she worried that he could feel her sweating. Her pink lips smiled, "Nice to meet you. I saw you at school a few times. Did we have a class together?"

"Literature, I think." He grinned back at her, their hands still locked around the other's. "Nice to meet you too, Lux." He took his hand back, "I got to let my new boss know what days I can work. We can talk more if you want."

Kayn ripped the tip of his map off and pulled a pen from his jacket pocket. He scribbled something on it, folded it in half, and placed it in her slightly sweaty palm. He gave her the same toothy grin from school that made her heart skip before he walked off. His blue eyes were locked on the blonde as he made his way to the back room where his manager was. Kayn gave her a single wink as he disappeared.

Lux's jaw dropped as she looked at the folded paper in her hand. Her finger unfolded it and saw a phone number and a tiny heart next to the words: text me later. The blonde girl's heart was pounding inside her rib cage. She hurried out of the Little Shop of Horrors and pulled her phone out of her purse to text her friend, Quinn.

 **To: Quinn**

 _Quinn! You Won't Believe What Just Happened Right Now!_

She saw her friend's picture pop us as she typed her reply.

 **From: Quinn**

 _What? Did you get that limited-edition caramel frappe_

 **To: Quinn**

 _I Talked To Kayn!_

 **From: Quinn**

 _Oh... I talked to someone too... I need to see you in person._

 _It was Talon._

* * *

Notes: Hello! Thanks for reading my new AU! Thank you people that voted in the poll about a month ago. I hope you all keep reading for what's going to happen to our favorite teens (and two favorite cops). Yes, I know Kayn and Lux is a weird pairing but... don't you agree they'd look super cute together? Dark, edgy Kayn and cute, bubbly Lux? Perfect.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Nostalgia and Friend Requests

**Dark Whispers in the Summer**

Chapter Two: Nostalgia and Friend Requests

* * *

Quinn sighed happily as she stepped out of the Smart Pet's Supplies store. She unwrapped her apron from her waist and threw it over her shoulder with a satisfied grin. Her first day at the pet shop went great. All her customers, human and furry, were all polite and friendly. It was still rather early in the day so Quinn decided to get something to eat before she headed home— and she knew exactly what she wanted.

As she walked towards the food court at the eastern side of the mall, Quinn spotted her destination's Golden Arches. McDoran's Burgers and Fries, her guilty pleasure, was heaven on earth to the young Demacian. Out of the different smells in the food court, those famous burgers weren't hard to distinguish. She could already taste it. Quinn walked up the register and surveyed the menu.

She already knew what she wanted but the bright LED lights attracted her. Her golden eyes spotted an advertisement announcing that her favorite burger was back. _The Famous Burger,_ an extra large, extra greasy sandwich with two thick patties and four slices of cheese. Health nuts, much to Quinn's disappointment, managed to get the artery-clogging burger off the menu a few years ago. It was a big social media scandal— a college student decided to eat the burger for breakfast, lunch, and dinner to see what effects it had on his body. It made Quinn wonder what he college life had in store for her— but she had one more year before she had to worry about that. The student gained fifty pounds and the foreign hormones in his body lead him to severing all relationships he had with friends and family.

Quinn blamed him for that. Even she knew not to eat the burger that had approximately over 5,000 calories three times a day. However, McDoran's used the college student's study as a marketing tactic. If the fast food chain couldn't have the burger on the menu all year it was gonna advertise its return for a week in the summer. People flocked every year to get a taste of the Famous Burger and all it's greasy goodness.

The Demacian teen walked up to the register to a bored-looking teen behind the counter. He had his white Mohawk stuffed into a hairnet and on top of that he wore an uncomfortably tight McDoran's cap. His name tag read: Hello, My Name Is Ekko— I'm Here To Serve You The Best Darn Burger In Town. The teen didn't seem as enthusiastic as his name tag, in fact, he looked angry that Quinn was there trying to order food. He tossed the dirty rag he was using to wipe the counters in a bucket somewhere on the floor.

"Hello, can I help you?" Ekko asked.

"I'd like the Famous McBurger with extra pickles and extra sauce, please." She said to the unhappy-looking teen. He punched in a few command codes into the machine before gazing back up at her.

"Any drinks or sides?"

"One large McCoke would be cool," Quinn smiled to get Ekko to grin. It didn't work.

" _Cool_. Five sixty-nine, miss." He grumbled, waiting for her to pull out her wallet from her pocket. She counted the exact change and placed it in his hand. The teen carelessly shoveled through the coins before tossing it into the register unsorted. He looked back up at her while handing her the receipt, "We will call your number shortly. Have a great McDoran's day, miss."

"Thank you!" Quinn giggled, walking over to an empty, single table facing the fast food restaurant. She sat down, resting her tired legs on the seat on the chair in front of her. She heard Ekko groan and complain to another teen behind the grill but Quinn didn't care. People in food service had all the right to be angry.

Her golden eyes wandered throughout the food court, looking at the other food services she could possibly use in the future— although she knew she would always come back to McDoran's. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a familiar figure in the crowd of people. His long hair laid messily on his shoulders and he walked with his hands in his pockets. His angled face looked uninterested and somewhat annoyed. Of course it was him.

Talon Du Couteau.

Quinn's arch nemesis since she was a child. He would bully her on the playground when they were younger— throwing dodge balls at her head or dumping sand down her shorts. She would always fight back however. Quinn broke his nose once then they were ten. That was only because Talon started to pick on her late brother Caleb.

Her twin brother died not too long ago in a car crash. The wound was still fresh as she thought about him. They were both driving really late, passed their curfew, and that's why Caleb was driving fast. He lose control of the wheel and they swerved off-road and down a steep hill. Quinn had her seat belt on… Caleb didn't.

Talon stopped picking on Quinn after he learned about Caleb's death. Now, they share rivalry banter back and forth. Her eyes looked over him as he walked up the bored-looking teen at McDoran's. Her lip curled up into a smirk when she recognized the Hot Topiks logo on his shirt.

Hot Topiks was one of the oldest shops in the mall. It was once known for selling metal records and mostly black clothing but now it sells only annoying pop culture inspired merchandise. She knew Talon liked heavier metal music and his attire was almost always exclusively black aside from a few purple flannels but him working at that tween shop was weird. She'll have to tease him about that later. Her lips curled into a mischievous grin as she thought about all the quips she could say.

Talon finished his order and took a step away, pulling out his phone to pass the time. She saw him scroll through something, his social media most likely. The look on his face seemed troubled. Quinn wondered if he was on his lunch or just starting his shift— could he be worrying about getting back to work on time?

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable smell of oily goodness slathered in secret sauce on a toasted bun. Her golden eyes spotted Ekko arranging her order in a brown paper bag. He slid it across the counter before looking over at Quinn. He pretended to read the receipt.

"Order 23… the Famous Burger and large soda…" Ekko called out, keeping his dead glare on Quinn. The Demacian got up from her seat and headed to get her food. Ekko crumpled up the receipt in his hand, "Thanks. Come again."

"Thank you," she replied. Her voice making Talon take his attention away from his phone. They eyes connected and immediately Talon snickered.

"A Famous Burger and large soda?" He scoffed, "Be careful, in a few years your eating habits will catch up to you." The Noxian inflated his cheeks while pointing to her bag.

"Oh yeah? Then what did you order? A salad? Oh, wait, those have more calories than the cookies." Quinn poked his shoulder.

"A Famous Burger, a large soda… and large fries," he hesitantly admitted. Quinn laughed before taking a sip of her soda. Talon cleared his throat, "Are you on a lunch?"

"Nah, I'm done for today. You?"

It wasn't weird for the two teens to share a civilized conversation every once in a while. Quinn didn't consider them friends. Maybe it was a mutual respect or something more than that. Quinn playfully raised her brow at him while waiting for him to speak. They both heard a buzzer from his pocket and Talon groaned.

"I'm on my break." Talon grimaced while he looked at the time on his phone screen. "Actually, I'm supposed to be back already." He glared over at the two younger teens chatting in the McDoran's kitchen. The fry cook girl was talking to Ekko, letting the patties burn and stick to the grill. "God, I hope I don't get that one…" He whispered.

"How did you expect to eat a whole meal in just ten minutes?" Quinn questioned.

"Easy. Eat it on the way back." The Noxian chuckled.

Ekko slapped the burned patty on a mushed bun and lazily ass condiments while he continued to talk to his friend. He scooped up fries and put it in the paper sleeve but not enough to fill it. Talon glared at the boy walking over with his order. He slid it over, looking a bit proud.

" _Order up._ " Ekko grinned.

" _Thanks,_ " Talon said back to him. He opened the bag when Ekko turned his attention back to his friend. Quinn smelled the burned burger from where she was standing but Talon shrugged. He shoveled some fries into his mouth, "At least the fries are good."

"The universe is telling you not to order a giant burger when you only have a ten minute break." Quinn joked before walking towards the escalators. Talon followed behind her. Both of them standing on the same step as it traveled downward.

"No one is in the shop other than the other new kid." Talon tried to defend his carelessness. "Who is even shopping at that store nowadays," He shoveled more fries into his open mouth. "Store went down in sales when they replaced the CDs with plastic, mass-produced figures."

"Why did you apply then if you don't like the place?"

"Nostalgia… and I can mess around when the store is empty." Talon admitted, "Where you at now?

"Smart Pet's Supplies," Quinn answered, holding her apron up to show Talon.

"You know you're going to have to pick up dog crap, right?" He snickered.

"A little sacrifice to pet cute animals and get paid for it."

The two teens stepped off the escalator and stood for a moment. Quinn was going to make a left to the exit leading to the parking garage while Talon was making a right. They momentarily fell silent as they looked at each other. Quinn silently sipped on her soda while Talon chewed on his fries.

There was something Quinn never let anyone know: she had a crush on Talon. She always had since they were kids. She knew a long time ago. Quinn stomped over to her mom from the playground, shaking sand from her cute bird-printed shirt. She angrily pointed over to Talon and his bucket laughing at her. Her mother smiled while cleaning her off. ' _Maybe he has a crush on you_ ' she remembered her mother saying. Young Quinn was grossed out but now she somewhat believed that was possible.

Talon and Quinn had a lot of history and that only strengthened her feelings for him. Sure, they went to high schools on different sides of Los Valoran but they still managed to bump into each other at football games or out in public— just like now. They would acknowledge each other, chat for a bit, and be on their way. The Demacian would get the tiniest sensation of butterflies whenever she saw them and Quinn liked those feelings. But, she would never act on them.

However, she wouldn't mind if Talon did himself.

"You… doing anything later?" Talon asked.

Her heart felt like it flat lined. Was he asking her just to prolong their conversation or was he asking for another motive? She looked at him speechless, her cheeks dusting a light pink. Her phone in her back pocket reminded her that she was doing something later. Her friend, Lux, wanted to see her after they both got off their shifts. In the back of her mind, Quinn wished that wasn't the case.

"I'm going to hang out with Lux after she gets off work. You?"

"Nothing…" He cleared his throat, "Maybe I'll work on my car. The headlights are a little off-center."

Quinn felt her heart begin to beat again. That was a relief, oddly. She wouldn't know how she would react if he had said anything different. The Demacian smiled at him.

"Sounds fun," she said. Quinn turned her back towards him and walked to the exits. She looked over her shoulder, "See you around, Talon."

"Bye, see ya."

* * *

"And then he winked at me! He WINKED at me, Quinn!" Lux screamed at her friend. She slumped in Quinn's passenger seat while she made weird, confused gurgles. Quinn looked out to passerby looking oddly at the blonde as they walked by Quinn's car in the parking garage.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Quinn suggested while drinking her soda. She already finished her big burger and the ice in her soda melted as Lux explained what happened today. Quinn wanted to drive them home but Lux insisted that she needed her full attention. From what Quinn heard, Kayn let Lux follow him around and maybe even liked it.

"Don't even joke around like that, Quinn!" Her friend shrieked, pulling on her luscious blonde locks.

"I mean… It's possible." Quinn put her soda down in the cup holder, "He wasn't freaked out that you followed him to his interview around and he gave you his number? Earth to Lux, he likes you!" Quinn laughed when her friend's face went as red as a ruby. Quinn pulled her phone from her pocket, "Come to think of it. I don't think I know what he looks like entirely. I just know he has long hair…"

She punched in the link to the most popular social media site, Poro. It was a website where one could post small texts to the whole world in one hundred and forty characters or less. Quinn punched in his name and got only one result.

"Doesn't look like his account is private… and he follows a lot of horror and metal music accounts. Ah, here we go— photos." She swiped through his photos seeing that he mostly posts his collection of movies and Ionian-style food he eats. "No face pictures yet." She could feel the tension radiating off of Lux but she continued to look for a photo of Kayn.

"Maybe he doesn't have any?"

"Found one." Quinn snickered triumphantly as she came across a picture of three people. A white-haired girl was holding the camera facing her, another teen boy with a scar looking off into the distance, and then Kayn holding up bunny-ears behind the girl's head. Quinn squinted as she looked over him. "Blue eyes, fair skin, toothy grin, and dark clothing. Yeah, he's cute. I approve."

She looked over at Lux analyzing the photo with her. Her hands took Quinn's phone as she zoomed in on Kayn.

"You don't think that's his girlfriend, do you?" Lux asked, worry written across her face.

Quinn looked at the photo, the white-haired girl and the guy in the background. Tapping picture, she saw the description was: "Me, Syndra, and Zed at Navori Ramen in Dalu Bay." Her eye caught something interesting. She smiled at her friend before zooming in on Syndra's hand intertwined with Zed's fingers..

"Doubt Kayn's girlfriend would be holding his friend's hand." Quinn tapped on the link attached to the photo that led to Syndra's profile. Her avatar was of her and Zed kissing. "See. Kayn doesn't strike me as a loser who would flirt with a girl when he's in a relationship."

"Oh, okay." Lux said, glancing at her own phone and the piece of paper with Kayn's number on it. "Should… I message him?"

"Yes! Of course— huh?" Quinn was interrupted by a notification on her phone. A small banner at the top of her screen signaled her. It disappeared too fast for her to read it. She flipped around her phone until she found it. "Someone is asking to follow me?" Her thumb tapped on the little person at the top of the screen. Her heart froze when she saw who it was.

"Who was it? Is it another bot?"

"No… it's Talon."

She hesitated on either accepting his request or if she should block him. Quinn had no reason to block him then again she had no reason to accept it either. Maybe he's just on a following spree or just really interested on what she posted. Quinn was a frequent poster on her feed— photos of her bird, art, and landscapes is all that was there.

"Delete it and block him, Quinn. He's probably just going to troll you." Lux snorted. She wasn't too fond of Talon. Quinn told her that he used to bully her when they were younger and she didn't buy him trying to be friendly all of a sudden. "He's up to something."

"I think I want to accept it…" She admitted.

"What?!"

"I mean if he bothers me I can just block him but… he hasn't picked on me in a very long time. It's weird."

" _Maybe he has a crush on you_ ," Lux scoffed. "Do whatever you want, Quinn. I can have my brother deal with him if you want."

"I don't think I need a member of the Demacian military beating up an old bully for me. But, thanks, Lux." Quinn smiled as she accepted Talon's follow request. She rested her phone down on her lap before turning to her friend. "What are you going to say to—"

Her phone beeped again… this time it was a message alert.

"Oh, I know that sound." Lux grimaced, "He's trying to talk to you."

"I wonder what he wants?" The navy-haired teen mumbled as she opened the message. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she read the single word in the chat bubble. It was the most confusing message she had ever received. It was short but it threw her for a loop.

"What did he say?" Lux asked, trying to peek at her phone.

" _Sup_." She replied.

"Oh, goodness. Why do boys always start with that… Find out what he wants so we can go home."

 **To: Talon (ShadowAssault69)**

 _Hey_

 **From: Talon** ** **(ShadowAssault69)****

 _What are you up to?_

 **To: Talon** **(ShadowAssault69)**

 _Nothing just sitting around. You?_

Talon sent a photo of his shiny black car to Quinn. In frame, he pointed to his headlight. Lux looked over, confused on why she was seeing a photo of a car in their chat history. Quinn shrugged at her before looking back at the messages.

 **From: Talon** **(ShadowAssault69)**

 _Fixed her up. She's ready for the night driving._

 _Did you wanna hang out or are you still with Blondie?_

"Lux…" Quinn began to sweat as she showed her friend the last message in the chat. Her blonde friend's eyes widened as she read it. She looked back at Quinn shocked.

"He's asking you to hang out with him? ALONE?"

"I guess so?" Quinn slightly panicked.

"Not on my watch! You tell that boy you don't wanna hang out unless I'm there!"

An idea clicked in Quinn's head. She slyly looked over at her friend, holding her phone close to her chest. Lux seemed confused on what she was thinking.

"I know _exactly_ what to tell him." She read along as she tapped the reply to him. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

 **From: Talon** **(ShadowAssault69)**

 _How about a movie? I'll pay.  
_

"That sounds fun. Lux was about to ask out some guy from our school. Is it okay if she tags along so its not super awkward for her?"

"Quinn!"

 **From: Talon** **(ShadowAssault69)**

 _Sure but I'm not paying for them lol_

 _Also for some reason I was getting lesbian vibes from Blondie... guess that's not the case._

"Alright, Lux, now you gotta ask out Kayn." Quinn poked her friend. The blonde looked down at her phone, the conflicted expression on her face didn't worry Quinn. She knew Lux was more likely to act under pressure. The navy-haired girl watched hopefully as Lux punched in Kayn's number into her pink phone. She groaned while trying to figure out what to say.

 **To: Kayn**

 _Hi, Kayn, It's Lux!_

"Now we just have to wait for him to—"

 **From: Kayn**

 _hey lux what is up_

"Two can play this game, Quinn..." She muttered under her breath.

 **To: Kayn**

 _Nothing! Me, Quinn, and Her Date Are Going To Go See A Movie Tonight. Did You Want To Come?_

 _She's Super Nervous And Needs Me There But I Don't Wanna Be A Third Wheel :(_

 **From: Kayn**

 _yeah ill go_

 _what time?_

Lux laughed to herself before looking at Quinn, who seemed very proud. Her light-blue eyes narrowed at her friend. She gasped when she finally realized what had just happened. Quinn got her to ask out Kayn by tricking her.

Quinn looked down at her phone, noticing that Talon had been messaging her while she was watching Lux. He gave the time of 8:30 at the Hextech Theater near downtown Los Valoran. There was a showing of the latest horror flick that was getting good ratings on Rotten Biscuits. She glanced over at Lux still chatting with Kayn on her phone. Quinn knew Lux HATED scary movies... but that could work to her advantage. If she got scared, she would have to get close to Kayn maybe even hold him. The navy-haired teen nodded.

 **To: Talon (ShadowAssault69)**

Sounds perfect.

 **From: Talon (ShadowAssault69)**

 _I'll pick you up at your place then  
_

* * *

 _Notes: Hey! Thanks for the uplifting and positive reviews~ they definitely got me motivated to pump out another chapter._

 _If you have a few questions, they will be answered when we see these four teens go on their dates~ But we have to see what Ekko and Jinx are doing first!_

 _Tell me what you thought!_

 _See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: McDoran's and McDates

**Dark Whispers in the Summer**

Chapter Three: McDoran's and McDates

* * *

"We will call your number shorty. Have a great McDoran's day, miss." Ekko said to the awfully cheerful girl in the pet store uniform after handing her the receipt. He watched her get far enough before turning to his only coworker behind the grill. Ekko cringed at what he had to say to each and every customer. He groaned, "Why do we have to say that stupid line? Also... she wants a number one with extra pickles, please, Jinx."

Jinx looked up from frying patties, her eyes dead as his tone. Her gloved hand gave a single thumbs up before flipping over the raw meat. Their work day was dragging on and Ekko had only been there two hours out of his six. There were barely any customers, aside from the pet store girl, and all they were doing was chatting and wasting food. He glanced over at the already made burgers and fries sitting under a heat lamp, noting they'll go bad in a few hours.

"One Famous Burger coming up," Jinx slurred. The poor girl was exhausted. It was obvious that she had another sleepless night. Ekko watched her skillfully flip a burger a few feet into the air and having it land perfectly back on the grill. However how good she was doing her job, she was lifeless inside.

Jinx had just recently gone through a recent break up with her now ex-boyfriend, Jhin. Even if she was the one who broke up with him, she was understandably bummed out. They were together for over a year, from the middle of freshman year until the end of their sophomore year. Jhin, unlike Jinx and Ekko, was a junior year student from an Ionian school. Maybe the long distance strained the relationship or maybe it was because Jhin wasn't like Jinx at all. She was a goofy and cheerful girl while he was more serious and well behaved.

Ekko was surprised when she told him she was dating him a year ago. He would never tell her but he was glad they broke up. Jhin gave a weird vibe to Ekko, like he was hiding some dark secret underneath his calm exterior. It was like a mask. Also, Ekko loved Jinx. He loved her for a long time. Even if she said he was his best friend, he never set aside the thought of them one day being together. As he stared at her adding the secret powder to the burger, he knew this was his chance to ask her out.

"Hey, Jinx?" He spoke up, taking her attention away from the food. Ekko cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to—"

"Excuse me," a deep voice called from the front of the counter. The white-haired teen turned around and spotted a tall boy in a Hot Topiks shirt glaring at him. "You feel like working?"

Ekko looked back over at Jinx, trying to keep his cool. She raised her thin brows before going back to flipping patties. He took a deep breath before turning to attend to the customer. Ekko looked at the name tag on his tight fitted shirt. It read: Talon. He snorted. _Of course the kid working at the most cringey store in the mall was named Talon. I'll definitely be giving him those cold fries..._

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked.

"One volcano burrito, extra sauce. Make it the large combo too." Talon ordered while taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

"The volcano burrito was discontinued, sir."

"What? I ordered it last month." Talon tried to argue. "It was my all-time favorite thing on this stupid menu!"

"Yeah, it was discontinued last week. No one was ordering a burrito from a burger joint." Ekko argued back. He seemed to take pleasure in Talon being upset. The Noxian teen looked back up at the menu and angrily searched for something else. His dark eyes narrowed at the flashing advertisement of the Famous Burger.

"Then I'll take a Famous Burger meal… and make it large." Talon groaned.

"That'll be eight dollars and fifty cents."

Talon inserted his debit card and pressed a few buttons onto the key pad. It beeped several times before he slid the card again. The computer in front of Ekko printed his receipt and he handed it to Talon. The other teen swiped it and looked angrily down at the price. His favorite meal was five dollars cheaper than the garbage he ordered.

"Your order will be ready shortly. Have a great McDoran's day."

Talon walked off, pulling out his phone as he did. Ekko waited for him to be out of listening range before he headed back over to Jinx. She had finished putting together the first burger while Ekko was busy with Talon. It was neatly wrapped and her soda was already filled up to the top. Ekko snapped on the top before tossing the burger in a small paper bag.

"One Famous Burger and large soda." He said looking at Quinn sitting at a small table just a few feet away from the counter. She smiled as she got up, her eyes glancing over at Talon with each other step she took. Quinn took her order and started to chat with the Noxian. Ekko glared at them standing right in front of his register. If they stood there any longer, they would attract more customers. The Zaun teen just wanted to talk to Jinx.

"Why do kids want this burger? It's so gross…" He heard Jinx say behind him. Ekko looked over his shoulder from the two teens to his co-worker. She flipped the burger high above the grill again. Only this time, the patty fell directly on the concrete floor. Both of the McDoran's workers glared down at the still sizzling patty before Ekko kicked it under the grill.

"We'll let the night guy clean it up." He joked. Jinx gave him a weak smile before she flopped another defrosted burger on the grill. She waited for it to sizzle before she lightly flipped it over. "Are you alright, Jinx? I've never seen you miss the grill."

"Yeah, it's just Jhiny." She admitted, "He's been texting me but I've just ignored him."

"You never told me why you and him—"

"It's nothing." Jinx interrupted him.

Jinx hadn't been herself since the breakup. She even dyed her once bright-blue hair into a bubblegum pink. The teen girl didn't even crack a joke or roast Ekko all day. He even purposely wore the ugliest pair of shoes he owned to try and cheer her up. Whatever Jhin did, he messed up big time. Ekko knew he shouldn't press her on to tell him or else she'' get angry with him.

"What were you going to ask me before that guy started mouthing off?" Jinx asked while looking over at him.

"Oh, well," he started to mumble. He forgot what he was going to tell her. It was somewhere along the lines of asking her out but not actually as a date. He then remembered that one of her favorite comic book superheroes just got a movie adaption. Jayce, the rich man with a giant gun-hammer running around in his rich outfit, was her favorite. What was his super power? Being rich and using his money to buy high-tech weapons to fight his opponents. Honestly, Ekko thought Viktor, Jayce's arch nemesis, was the better character in this movie. "Did you wanna go see Hammer-Man? I know he's your favorite."

Jinx's eyes lit up as she stared down at the now burning burger. With a huge grin she looked back up at Ekko. Blindly, she flipped the charred patty onto a bun while searching for words to day.

"Yeah, man!" She chuckled. That was the Jinx he knew. Smiling, laughing, and cheery Jinx. "I heard they're trying to put that weird clown, Shaco, into the movie. We already have Viktor causing trouble in fictional Piltover, what would the clown do?"

Jinx continued to chat about what she theorized was going to happen in Hammer-Man's first movie while Ekko put the rest of the burger together. He walked over to the fryer and dumped some fries into a paper sleeve before throwing it into a bag. The Zaun teen filled another paper cup with soda, not waiting for the foam to disappear before topping it. Ekko walked over to where Talon and Quinn were standing and gave it to him. The look in the Noxian's face looked displeased.

"Order up." Ekko grinned.

" _Thanks_."

The Zaun teen turned back to Jinx, who was still talking.

"And then you'll have to add Viktor's army of mechanical creatures taking over Piltover— but that would have to be a sequel… What time did you wanna go?"

"How about after work?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!" Caitlyn growled to herself while walking into the mall's security office. There was a grey at the end of a thin hallway. The door read: Security Staff Only! The ebony-haired woman looked down at her ugly uniform. It wasn't fitted to her body structure and it was awfully itchy. The hallway leading to the door smelled like old cheese and flat soda. Being a person more on the clean side, she was disgusted. This place had to be covered in millions of germs.

But she did this to herself.

Caitlyn wasn't a security guard, not even close. She was a high ranking sheriff in Los Valoran's Federal Detective Forces. It was a branch in the FBI that dealt with more investigations than swatting. And Caitlyn was fantastic at her job. She's stopped more criminals than one could ever hope to achieve. Until she was assigned a mission to arrest a man named Singed for smuggling toxic chemicals into Los Valoran from Bilgewater. No one was sure what he was planning but the chemicals were banned for good reason.

The sheriff was successful at capturing the man… until she forgot to read him his rights. Singed used that loophole to walk out a free man. He was more careful how he brought his "supplies" into the city and the FBI lost track of him. Some say he went back to Zaun. For all they suspected, he could have been building a bomb with how much waste he had in his laboratory.

The leaders in charge of Caitlyn's branch were more than furious with her carelessness. She claimed she was in the heat of the moment and arrested him on the spot. If they would have let her take her sniper rifle, they wouldn't be in this situation. But they weren't buying it. They had he temporarily demoted as a punishment. Where was she sent?

Los Valoran's State Mall to work as a security guard.

The mall was huge and was prone to theft daily but that isn't why Caitlyn was assigned here. The main guard in charge was named Vi and she had a punch that could knock anyone out cold. Caitlyn's reports said that Vi also had a very short temper. A good combination for a low-level security guard. That is why Caitlyn was standing in this smelly hallway. She has to make sure Vi and her crew were using the law instead of their fists to deal with petty thieves.

Caitlyn adjusted the plastic gold shield on her chest before she walked through the door. There she was immediately great by the sight of Vi in some kid's face. He held an ice pack under his blackened eye, tears forming as Vi glared at him. Caitlyn got a good look at the brute woman. Tattoos, piercings, and bright pink hair— obviously she wasn't one to follow the law… or the dress code. Her cerulean eyes narrowed at the thug. The ex-sheriff knew she was going to have a handful with her.

"And the next time we catch you trying to take a candy bar, we won't be so easy on you, kid!" She growled while pointing at the horrified child. He looked about fourteen but Vi was treating him like he shot someone.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Caitlyn spoke up, making the young teen and Vi look up at her.

Vi's eyes widened at the raven-haired woman. Her face felt hot and her hands hand gotten clammy. She dropped the now melted candy bar on the floor. Vi's vision glazed over as if she had gotten smacked in the back of the head with Cupid's Arrow.

"Uh, this kid was caught stealing." Vi finally said.

"I swear I won't do it again! I swear!" The teen begged to Caitlyn.

"You may leave." The sheriff said. The kid's eyes brightened before he sprinted out of the security's room. Caitlyn watched him get far enough before she turned back to Vi. Her stare was hard and she was clearly disappointed. However, Vi came up to her and reached out.

"Hey, I'm Vi. You're the one they sent over to help out right?"

"Yes. I'm Caitlyn.

Caitlyn wasn't allowed to tell Vi she is apart of the FBI. She was ordered to do so. Her story was she was just security manager from another mall. Vi's squad was known for being very rough and all she knew was Caitlyn was here to help out while other members were out on suspension. Caitlyn reached out for Vi and lightly shook her hand.

"It's been pretty lonesome here. Glad they finally sent someone." Vi popped her neck before sitting over to a desk full of monitors. She threw her legs up and watched them for anything. Her walkie-talkie on her belt buzzed.

" _Two girls are sitting in a car… the blonde one is yelling._ " A voice said. " _Parking garage. Camera five thirty-nine._ "

"I see 'em." Vi noted as she zoomed into a camera in the parking garage. The girls in question were chatting, one eating a giant burger while the other one seemed to be distraught. Vi zoomed in on them yanking out their phones. She raised her radio to her mouth, "Can you hear what they're saying?"

 _"They are trying to contact someone named Kayn. Sounds like a suspicious name to me, Vi_."

"I'll search the employee database for a Kayn…" Vi absentmindedly mumbled as she fat-fingered a bunch of keys on a computer near the monitors. A picture of a boy with long black and blue hair appeared on the screen. "Shieda Kayn… He looks like a trouble maker to me. Works down in that Horror Shop."

" _Do you want me to question the girls? Wait— someone named Talon was said._ "

Caitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Clearly Vi and her crew were reading too much into two teen girls gossiping about boys. Caitlyn stomped over and snatched the pink-haired woman's radio. She pressed the button and sternly spoke.

"Listen. Come back to the office. Those two girls are just talking about boys. Leave them alone." Caitlyn looked up at the monitor to the girls. The blonde one seemed very excited while her friend started up the car. The drove off and out of the parking garage. Caitlyn kept Vi's radio in her hand while she glared down at her. "Do you realize that not all kids are criminals?"

"They could have been planning a heist!" Vi argued.

"Two teen girls. Planning to rob one of the biggest malls in the county." The sheriff said to her calmly. She sat on the computer desk behind Vi, giving the pink-haired woman a good look at her long legs under her short skirt. "Listen, Vi. I know you mean well but you can't be so forceful with all these kids. You know I'm not actually here to help you out right?"

"You're not?"

"No…" Caitlyn started to think of how to tell her she was there to keep her in check. Her glossed lips opened and closed. She glanced up at the security monitors, "I was told by the mayor that this certain squad was being to rough," she lied.

"The mayor?" Vi snorted. She leaned back in her chair, "I don't give a crap about what that guy—"

"You should. What if you rough up that wrong kid? What if his parents sue and have you thrown in jail." Caitlyn warned. "It could lead to different chains of the city. All because you had to use your fists instead of your words."

"The kids won't learn."

Caitlyn remained quiet. She thought back to her earlier days in the FBI. The raven-haired woman was also impulsive as Vi at one point. Shoot first, ask questions later— that is what she remembered. As she gazed back to Vi, she saw a bit of herself in her bright-blue eyes. Caitlyn knew she had to be patient with this one. She then noticed Vi staring at her legs. The sheriff stepped off the desk and wandered to the monitors, swiping some dust off the screens.

"I won't tell anyone what happened today. I'll just sit back and watch you work. If I need to intervene, I will."

Vi didn't seem happy that no one trusted her to run her squad by herself. She turned her back on Caitlyn. The raven-haired sheriff placed her radio on the desk next to Vi. She wandered over to the coffee machine they had in the office. Caitlyn surveyed the knock-off brands of established coffee brands with the look of disgust. However, she started to brew a new cup for herself. The pink-haired woman watched her drink the dark water and immediately grimace. She hesitated to swallow and placed the paper cup back on the table.

"Oh, that wasn't good." She giggled. Vi blushed as the woman covered her smiling face. Caitlyn turned off the coffee maker, "I'll have to bring my own tea to work tomorrow."

"Sol'Bucks has some better coffee... and I think they have tea. I'm not too sure I usually get the ice blended coffees." Vi said.

"Alright, let's go down really quick." Caitlyn smiled.

* * *

Notes: A litter shorter than anticipated but now we've met all the characters! So Ekko and Vi both have crushes! (who saw that coming...) I hope you'll keep reading for what is to come. I promise... you won't see it coming.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Shedding Light on Shadows

**Dark Whispers in the Summer**

Chapter Four: Shedding Light on Shadows

* * *

"Do you think I should wear another dress or do you think I should wear a skirt?" Lux asked, showing Quinn another white dress and skirt. "I just don't want to wear this dress… it's kind of sweaty." They were both video chatting on their laptops as the got read for their dates. Lux was understandably very nervous and wanted everything to be just as perfect as her standardized test scores. Quinn looked over from brushing her hair in the mirror to see the options.

"They look exactly the same. Do you wear anything but white?"

"I have that sunflower dress I bought today?" Lux shrugged. "Do you think I should wear something darker? Kayn seems to like dark things…" She glanced to her closet seeing only a giant void of whiteness and a few articles of bright color. The darkest thing she had was a grey sweatshirt. She frowned before looking back at her friend swiping some eyeliner around her eye. Lux had already tried on three different outfits in the matter of thirty minutes. She tossed the clothes over her shoulders with a sigh.

"I'm sure Kayn will like you in whatever you decide to wear." Quinn assured her blonde friend. "Is he picking you up or are you meeting him there?"

"I'll probably have to meet him. You know how my father is with boys." Lux groaned knowing how her strict father would react to seeing someone like Kayn. "Talon is picking you up right? Do you think Sylise is going to talk his ear off?" Lux teased. Quinn groaned when she remembered how much her mother loved to her friends.

"Ugh, I forgot Talon will probably have to meet her…" The navy-haired girl shook her head. Quinn's mother was known for talking— much to Quinn's embarrassment. The first time she met Lux, Sylise showed her pictures of Quinn in kindergarten. The teen could still see that picture of her with a giant bow and missing front teeth. Luckily, Quinn managed to hide that photo from her mother in the attic. She dreaded what she would show Talon.

"I bet Sylise wouldn't keep him too long. You know how she wanted us to get out more."

That was true. The two girls were known for staying inside a lot. Lux loved to study while Quinn loved to fiddle around on her computer. She ran a very popular blog about things in her life like her bird, her art, and her photography. Her mother, being from a time where computers were an idea in science fiction movies, thought it was kind of silly. However, she let Quinn do whatever she wanted.

"What movie are we watching again?" Lux asked as she looked through her giant purse for her makeup bag.

"I forgot the title… but it has good ratings online." Quinn answered. She knew Lux wouldn't like that it was a horror movie. The blonde was afraid of creepy things— which made Quinn wonder why she had an interest in Kayn. "It's about… a family trying to appease a ghost their grandmother pissed off before she died."

"QUINN!" Her best friend shrieked. "You know I don't like movies about ghosts, demons, ghost-demons, and demon-ghosts!"

"I know, I know." The navy-haired girl smiled weakly, watching Lux come close to glare at her through her webcam. "But Talon suggested it and I didn't see anything else we'd want to watch. And think about it, Lux. If you get scared… you can have Kayn to hang on to." Quinn smirked when her friend gasped.

"I-I… Fine!" Lux blushed, going back to looking for her makeup.

Quinn looked over at her phone when she heard her text tone ring. She has a message from Talon. She cursed under her breath, realizing that she still needed to get her accessories together. Quinn clipped in some earrings and adjusted her clothes. The navy-haired teen grabbed her phone.

 **From: Talon**

 _You ready? I'm kinda outside._

 **To: Talon**

 _How could you be kinda outside?_

 **From: Talon**

 _Your mom is asking me to come inside._

Quinn gasped, making her friend on her laptop look at her.

"What happened?" Lux asked, her lips pressed together as she smeared lipstick over her lips. She watched Quinn hustle around her room, grabbing her bag and a jacket.

"Talon is downstairs with Sylise! I'll see you at the movies, Lux!" Quinn explained before she snapped her laptop shut. She heard Lux trying to get something in before the screen went black but all Quinn heard was a small huh. The navy-haired girl slipped on her sneakers as she hopped down the stairs.

As she neared the bottom steps, she saw Talon and her mother sitting on the couch. Her golden eyes narrowed at a photo album in her hands and the Noxian snickering. Sylise spotted Quinn rushing to tie her shoes and she waved her over.

"Quinn, your friend Talon is here!" Her mother sweetly said, "He told me you and him are helping Lux go on a date?"

"Uh, yeah, Lux asked out a kid from school." The teen girl answered while she walked into the living room. It was a bit odd seeing the guy that used to bother her as a child on her couch with her mother. The two teen's eyes met, locking on each other. Talon grinned at her before looking back down at the photo album. "What are you showing Talon, mom."

"Your baby pictures! I told Talon that we once mixed you and Caleb up for a week and I dressed him up in a skirt by accident."

"Okay, we gotta get going or we'll miss the movie." Quinn blushed while she grabbed Talon's wrist. He let her pull him off the couch and they made their way to the front door. Quinn hurried him out the door when Sylise tried to follow, "Bye mom! See you tonight!"

"Alright, sweetheart, text me when you—" Quinn shut the door before Sylise could follow them outside. The navy-haired teen took a deep breath before she glanced over at Talon.

"Hey," he chuckled at her.

"Hey." She said back. Talon reached into his pockets and pulled out two paper tickets. Quinn tilted her head, seeing the movie's title and time printed on them. He shoved them back in his pockets before he made his way over to his car in Quinn's driveway.

"Your mom is nice." He said, "If we didn't have a movie to see, I would have sat there forever."

"You're just saying that." Quinn teased.

Talon pressed a button on his keys to unlock the door for Quinn. They both sat in the front seats. The girl noticed how clean the Noxian's car was. It smelled like expensive air fresheners and the leather seats were tight as if no one had sat in them before. Quinn was careful not to scratch or touch anything while she snapped in her seatbelt. Talon started the car and quickly pulled out of the driveway, making Quinn claw onto anything she could hold.

"Too fast?" Talon snickered.

"No…" She lied. It was too fast for her. The speed of the car flashed her back to that dreadful night her brother died. She never even drove fast in her own car, still feeling the fear. She tried to relax as Talon kept the speed up, "So… hear anything good about the movie?"

"Hell yeah. I read the last ten minutes is where things get nuts." He answered, "I bet that demon-ghost comes in and rips everyone to shreds!" Talon smiled in delight. He sighed, "Makes me think who is the most likely to get killed by a demon in my family. Cass," Talon raked a thumb over his neck, "That girl cries if she breaks a nail. She's training to be a model in Noxus so I doubt she has any fighting capabilities."

"Who would be able to fight it off?" Quinn said while she sunk into her seat. Now relaxed, she listened to Talon hum as he thought. He pulled into the freeway, his speed slowing as he caught traffic. The car rolled to a stop behind a giant truck.

"Probably Katarina." He admitted, "She's tough for someone who's going to college for a business degree. My dad could probably tie with her if it came to being able to kick a demon's ass." Talon sighed as the truck in front of him left a large cloud of soot behind it as it took off. "My dad is cool. You should meet him one of these days."

Quinn blushed. Was Talon inviting her over to his house?

"Yeah?" She tried to keep calm, "What does your father do? I know you and your family live in that gated community on the other side of the city— only movie stars live over there."

"Uh, I couldn't tell you… because even I don't know what my dad does." Talon shrugged. "All I know is that he goes on long trips, he'll then stay home for a week, and then he leaves and repeats the process. And your mom?"

"She answers phones for a law office." Quinn said, "She doesn't need to work since my father—" She stopped herself.

Her father wasn't in the picture since he divorced Sylise. Quinn knew it was bound to happen ever since Caleb's death. Her father started seeing another woman when Sylise was mourning the loss of her son. When he was caught in the act, he claimed she was being selfish. Quinn despised him for that. She knew he felt guilty so he sent them money every month so they could live. Sylise insisted that she worked so she didn't feel like she was taking the money from her ex-husband.

"He… works in an office in Demacia. Big government man." Quinn said. That was true. Her father worked as a government official for Mayor Lightshield. Her golden eyes looked over at Talon, seeing him focusing on the road. "But he lives out there so we don't see him as much as we'd like."

"Bummer," Talon replied while pressing the pedal to the floor. The car picked up speed in no time, making Quinn clutch her seat. The Noxian noticed this but kept his eyes on the busy freeway. "Don't like going fast?"

"Y-You just drive a lot faster than I'm used to." Quinn lied again. She felt the car begin to slow as Talon approached a more narrow street. He turned into a residential road that she recognized. It lead straight to the plaza where the theater was located.

"Sorry, I got some expensive pieces in my engine that makes it easier to speed." He grinned, "Even at slow paces, I can still do this." Talon looked at Quinn while the car came to a stop. He pulled a few gears and yanked back the brake. His foot pressed on the pedal, causing the car to screech. The engine purred as Talon's eyes gleamed. "Cool, huh."

"Are those the expensive parts?"

"Hell yeah," Talon laughed.

* * *

Lux stared at the black screen on her laptop before she flopped back on the white sheets on her bed. Her blue eyes fluttered as she thought about what Quinn said to her. Just the thought of her holding hands with Kayn made her stomach tighten in embarrassment. She groaned as she rolled over, her bare feet touching the soft carpet. Lux walked over to her dresser, pulled open a drawer, and looked around for something to wear.

Her eyes caught a pair of light colored jeans. A small grin appeared on her face as she lifted them up to check them out. She pressed them against her hips as while she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly slipped them on and searched the drawers again for anything else. Lux glanced at the mirror again, seeing how the tight jeans accented things on her body she never really noticed.

A blush creeped over her face as she asked herself if Kayn ever noticed her. Just then, her phone rang. She walked over to her beside where it was charging on a long wire, she squinted at the screen, and saw that Kayn had texted her. Her vision blurred as she focused on his name and she didn't even read what he had said. She picked up her phone and swiped the lockscreen open. Lux was guilty of putting a bunch of emoji hearts around his name in her contacts.

 **From: Kayn**

 _Hey im pulling up to your house._

 _Did you want me to come inside?_

Lux gasped as she realized her father was still awake. He usually went to bed early for work in the evening but it was the weekend. The blonde ran over to her window, spotting Kayn's beat-up old car parking on the other side of the street. He was looking down at his phone, most likely waiting for a reply from Lux.

 **To: Kayn**

 _No That's Okay! I'll Meet You Outside!_

 _I'll Be 5 Minutes Tops!_

She looked back up from her phone to Kayn, wanting to see his expression. He nodded to himself while he reached over to the radio, fiddling with the buttons and sweeping dust off the dashboard. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked in the rear-view mirror and fixed his bangs.

The blonde quickly ran over to put on her socks and shoes before throwing over the dark grey sweater over her shirt. Lux stopped in the mirror and gave herself one last look-over. Her hair was brushed neatly and it was held back by a headband. The light makeup she applied was flawless. All she needed was her purse and she was bounding down the stairs.

Her ears caught the sound of the news playing on the downstairs television. Lux carefully took a step down to peek into the living room. There she spotted her father in his giant recliner with the blue light illuminating his face. He was tired from his long work week.

"Hi, daddy." She said sweetly. Her father, with his glazed over stare, looked over at his daughter coming down the stairs. His eyes narrowed at her outfit.

"Where are you going?" He asked while looking at his watch. "It's almost eight o'clock."

"M-Me and Quinn are going to the movies. New romantic comedy with the Ionian popstar, Ahri." The young blonde lied. Her father got up from his chair, his back cracking loudly as he stretched. He walked over and patted her hair.

"No boys?" He questioned sternly.

"No, daddy." She smiled. "I'm meeting Quinn there."

"Okay," Lux's father nudged her shoulders. He groaned when his bottom hit the soft cushions again. Her dad reclined backwards and stared back at the television screen. Lux kept her eyes on her father while she hurried for the front door, praying Kayn didn't get out of his car to meet her. She heard him clear his throat when her hand turned the door handle, "Have fun with Quinn and ONLY Quinn."

"Yes, daddy."

Lux was careful not to open the door too widely as she stepped outside. She snapped the lock with her key and carefully made her way for the front gate. To her horror, she saw Kayn walking over towards her. His toothy grin gleamed at her as he waved. Lux looked over her shoulder, seeing movement in the living room window.

"Hey Lu—"

"Shh!" Lux hushed him while she yanked him behind the cover of her car. She ducked down, bringing Kayn down with her. When she spotted her father sitting back down in the recliner, she sighed. Lux glanced back at Kayn, "Hi."

"Mind if I ask?"

"My father thinks I'm going to the movies alone… He doesn't really allow me to hang out with boys."

"Strict fathers… I understand." Kayn nodded. He looked over Lux's blushing face, "We should probably leave in your car to make it seem like you went by yourself." The Ionian suggested. Lux nodded while getting to her feet and walking to the driver's side door. She unlocked her car for Kayn, who quietly shut the door as he sat inside Lux's luxury car. He felt the suede seats underneath his fingers, "Wow. Cool car."

"Thanks. It was my brother's but he gave it to me when he enlisted in the Demacian army." The blonde explained as she pressed the power button to start the engine. Immediately, the Ionian popstar Ahri's bubbly music began to blare through the speakers. Lux smacked the radio off with a deep blush.

"Just the sort of thing I'd expect you'd listen to, Lux." Kayn laughed. They both looked at the digital clock in the car, "Oh, crap. We might be a bit late."

"Eh, I'm sure Quinn won't complain about a little extra alone time with Talon." The blonde shrugged as she began to back out of her driveway. "She barely told me today that she had a crush on him! And I'm her best friend!" Her fits clenched on the stirring wheel, "But... I still don't know why she'd like that dark... brooding... dumb... dummy!"

"So, you don't like dark and brooding? Looks like I'm going to have to change myself entirely."

* * *

"And then I said to Cass, 'You don't even know how to cut a straight line in construction paper. You can't cut my hair.'." Talon continued telling Quinn about how Cassiopeia always wanted to cut his hair. Quinn held her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. "But, of course, princess Cass had to get her way." The Noxian reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped through his photos until he found an unflattering image of young Talon with a bowl cut. Quinn snorted while holding on to his shoulder. "I... wanted to kill her. Dad let her get away with it... until she did the same thing to Katarina."

"Oh, poor little Talon is so unhappy!" Quinn laughed, "How come I didn't see him on the playground?"

"I think this was before we met," He said, trying to find a date on the photo. He scrolled more until he found something that made them both stop. Quinn froze as she spotted someone familiar. It was a photo of a young Katarina and Talon eating ice cream at the park but in the background was something interesting. Talon let the Demacian zoom in behind the two children. Her eyes blinked slowly at the child in the sand box... it was Caleb. She knew it was him because they both had the same matching bird shirt.

"I remember this. Caleb was making sand castles and I was on the swings. I was practicing jumping off as high as I could." Quinn smiled, "And this was also when I broke your nose."

"Yeah..." Talon grimaced, "I was mad Katarina slapped my ice cream out of my hand right after this photo was taken. Caleb was right there and... you know the rest." The Noxian glanced over at the girl beside him as she smiled at her brother. Her long eyelashes seemed to blink away some tears. His stomached churned and his fingers twitched while he reached over for her hand. He was less than an inch away from her skin. "Do you miss him?"

"Every single day..." She replied.

"I don't think I could ever understand..." Talon said lowly, keeping his dark eyes on her hand. "If I lost Kat or Cass..."

The Noxian grabbed her hand. Quinn didn't flinch. She wrapped her fingers around his thumb while she looked back at him. Quinn leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew this was supposed to feel weird but it didn't. It felt right. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt a sudden calmness wash over her. Talon was the type of person who rarely showed compassion... if he was even capable of that. Talon would be more likely to laugh at someone falling over than asking if they were alright. However, Quinn thought to herself that maybe she was more than just someone falling on their face to him.

She knew she was something more.

"We're here! Sorry, we may miss the..." Lux froze as she spotted Quinn's fingers around Talon's thumb.

"Oh, hey, Lux... and Kayn." Quinn greeted her friend and her date. Kayn waved to the navy-haired girl and then to Talon.

"We better get in before we have to sit in the very front row." Talon interjected while he got up from his seat. Kayn and Lux walked ahead of the Demacian and Noxian. Quinn watched her friend happily talk to the teen she was interested in for so long. She was glad that Lux was enjoying herself... for now. Quinn knew that movie was going to freak her out. Before she could take a step forward, she felt Talon's fingers snake around her own. Her golden eyes gleamed.

* * *

The scream of the headless woman faded as the credits came on the black screen. Quinn heard the crowd behind her talk about the movie in a more positive manner. Her on the other hand, didn't think the ending was that scary. A demon using a child to take over the world: that wasn't original. All that Quinn was left with was why a grandmother would want to sacrifice her own family to a demon and her nose filled with the stench of stale popcorn. However, when she glanced over at Talon, he seemed to enjoy it fully. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Kayn grunted.

"Uh, she's not moving..." Kayn said to Quinn as the lights in the movie theater came on. The navy-haired teen looked over to her friend beside her, who was frozen solid. The movie was more frightening than the Demacian had anticipated. "And she hasn't let go of my hand ever since that first jump scare of the headless woman."

Well, Quinn was right. The movie scared Lux enough for her to hold on to Kayn's hand. Maybe it worked a bit too well. The poor teen's hand looked like it was losing circulation. Quinn leaned over to stare into her friend's eyes. Her eyes wide open in horror and kept on the large silver screen. The navy-haired girl waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting her to saw off her own head with a piano chord." The Demacian admitted as she sat back in her seat. She heard the last of the crowd exiting the room, talking among themselves about what they just saw.

"That part was pretty sweet though. Especially when we saw her head flop into the bloody puddle," Talon chuckled to himself behind Quinn. Lux sunk deeper into the theater chair, gurgling something unknown.

"Oh, gee. She's in shock." Quinn reached over and stuck her hand in Lux's giant purse. She shuffled through until her fingers got to the bottom, "I see someone _finally_ cleaned out their purse." Her golden eyes narrowed at the blonde, "No snacks."

"What?" The two boys said in confusion.

"Whenever Lux gets stressed, scared, or frustrated she eats. She usually has like a candy bar or cupcake in here but..." Quinn shrugged when she gave up searching. "She must have ate them all when she asked you out earlier today, Kayn. She just needs to eat and she'll be fine." The navy-haired girl said, obviously not worried. "Food is like her Epinephrine Injector Pen."

"It's almost eleven. The snack bar is closed and there can't be anything else open." Talon interrupted while getting up from his own seat.

"Crap..."

"Actually, there is a ramen shop in Little Ionia that is open until two in the morning. It's worth the drive." Kayn suggested. He tried to get Lux to stand on her own but she was dead weight. She kept gurgling noises none of them could understand.

"Looks like that's our only option." Quinn sighed, "You're going to have to drive her car, too."

* * *

It was fairly quiet in the almost empty ramen shop aside from Lux's disgusting slurping. Kayn watched her eat as he sipped on his green tea with a small grin. In Ionian culture, the more you slurped your food the more you were enjoying. It was even encouraged to burp after meals or else you risk insulting the cook's food making skills. It it wasn't making you belch, it wasn't satisfying. It was, however, grossing out the other patrons in the restaurant.

"Why didn't you tell me that not only the demon was going to possess people but also he was one of the Princes of Hell?! He was using that kid as a vessel for EVIL!" Lux growled while she shoved noodles into her mouth. Quinn and Kayn glanced at each other as they sat on either side of the blonde as she hungrily gulped down more than a normal person could swallow. The Demacian grinned at the Ionian's hand around Lux's waist. She slurped, "And that poor child got killed... and the dog too!"

"It was one of the greatest twists I've ever seen," Talon said to himself while he dumped more soy sauce into his already dark miso ramen. Kayn looked almost insulted while the Noxian picked up the bowl to his mouth and drank the broth.

"Lux, even I didn't know that was going to happen," Quinn tried to calm her friend while she picked up her own chopsticks. She lifted some tofu up to her mouth, "Ah, I'm so glad I have tomorrow off. I'm going to sleep in."

"Same here," Talon added.

"Oh..." Lux dropped her noodles. "I have to work in the afternoon." She looked at the time on her phone screen, "I should really be heading home before my dad sends out the Demacian military to look for me."

"I'll go with you. My brother probably wants his car back," Kayn said while getting up from his chair. "I'll pay for us, Lux." As Kayn walked over to the man behind the resister, Lux gulped down the rest of her ramen and disgustingly ate the chashu pork slices that was left at the bottom. She gracefully patted the corners of her lips with a napkin before she hopped up.

"I'll text you tomorrow, Quinn."

"Bye, Lux."

The couple left sitting at the table watched the blonde follow Kayn out the door. Through the glass windows, Quinn caught Kayn's hand reaching for Lux. She grinned widely as she saw their fingers intertwine.

"So," Talon spoke up. "About us being off tomorrow..." He lifted his bowl again to hide his embarrassed blush. "Would you like to hang out again? Just me and you this time?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

 _Notes: I loved writing this chapter so much. I wanted to add so much more but... those parts are for later. Remember how this is a Romance/Supernatural story? Well, my children, this is where things get fun... I hope you don't wander out too late it can get pretty... DARKIN this time of year._

 _Tell me what you thought!_

 _See you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5: Whispers from the Glass Case

**Dark Whispers in the Summer**

Chapter Five: Whispers from the Glass Case

* * *

Kayn glanced at the time on the old, tall grandfather clock just in front of him. The hands on the clock's face pointed in different directions reading: nine forty-six. The mall was closed but Kayn had stayed behind to cleaned up. Outside the glass windows, he saw that the mall was empty aside from the other employees making their way around. Even if he had barely gotten any customers in the shop, his manager gave him chores to do. People usually only came into to browse the supposed cursed objects and not to buy. He looked back down at his task of counting the cash in the register and writing what profits the shop made that day.

"Not much," Kayn said to himself as he uncapped his pen with his teeth. "We made one hundred dollars today." He wrote the amount down before shoving the cash back into the register. He turned his back to insert the one-hundred into a lock box underneath the counter. The rusty box wouldn't take the bills all at once so the teen had to squat down and insert them one by one. Kayn groaned when he heard the bell on the front door jingle. "We're closed!"

"You look busy. What are you doing down there," a cute, familiar voice asked above him. Kayn stood up and saw Lux in front of him. She had her name tag on from Noble Books and two Sol'Bucks ice-blended drinks in her hands. Her blonde hair was held back by a headband and her long eyelashes batted at him. The Demacian girl sipped on the one smothered in whip cream and caramel sauce. She handed the darker drink to Kayn, "I hope you like mocha."

"Thanks, Lux." He said as he took the frozen coffee. Kayn took a big sip before speaking, "What brings you by?" The Ionian leaned on the counter, taking in the bittersweet chocolate drink as Lux blushed.

"I remembered saying you were closing the shop tonight and I thought I'd bring you a drink." She said, "I was wondering… what are you doing after your shift?"

Kayn's brows raised in surprise. Lux was asking him out— on her own this time. They had been talking since their first date a week ago and he was thinking of taking her out again. He looked over at the grandfather clock again and then back to Lux.

"I was just going to go home. I'm off tomorrow so I was just going to stay up and watch movies tonight," he explained. "Did you want to do anything?"

"W-We can go back to that ramen place. I wanted to try that chicken wonton special," Lux smiled.

"I'm always down for some food." Kayn agreed before looking down at the checklist on the counter. He grimaced at the five other things he needed to do. "Ah, I still have to sweep and set up things for the morning. I don't know how long that will take me."

"Oh, I don't mind waiting." The blonde said, "I actually have to go to my car and I parked across the street."

"Sure, I'll hurry." Kayn grinned.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Lux said, her hand grazing over his on the counter. His blue eyes looked down at her painted fingernails playing with his sleeve. She turned on her heel and made her way out the front door, Kayn watching her dress sway as she walked. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his list. His finger traces down the checkmarks to the bottom of the page.

"Sweep?" He read out loud. The Ionian teen rolled his eyes as he made his way to the back of the shop. He knew there was a supplies closet with a broom and dust pan. As he walked over he looked at the floor, noting there wasn't really anything to sweep up. He shook his head, opening the closet door and then searched for the dustpan. He lifted a dry mop, a bucket, and dozens of empty spray bottles to try and find it. He grunted, "Damn it."

" _Kayn_..."

The dark-haired teen's head popped up when he heard his name. He looked out to the front of the shop, seeing that it was completely empty. On the top shelf of the closet, Kayn found the dust pan. Shaking his head, the teen walked back out the front and swept whatever he saw. The floors were completely clean from him already cleaning earlier today. It was an awfully slow day and he decided to pass the time by wiping down the counters and dusting the creepy dolls. Kayn looked back down at his chore list, checking off things he already did.

"Damn, I'm already done."

" _I know you can hear me, Kayn_..."

A cold breeze blew by Kayn, making him shudder. His blue eyes looked around cautiously at all the unnerving items staring back at him. A mask with a red moon and horns seemed to be looking at him and Kayn moved out of its gaze. His back pressed against the large glass case of the haunted scythe when he walked backwards.

" _Kayn, the unwanted child_ …"

"Who said that?! Show yourself!" Kayn demanded.

"Turn around…"

The Ionian looked over his shoulder and saw the glass case. The crimson scythe's eyes blinked up at him. Kayn jumped back holding the broom out in front of him. He heard the weapon chuckle.

" _No need to be afraid… I know who you are and what you seek, child._ "

"But who are you?" Kayn asked, stepping forward slightly.

" _My name is Rhaast. Pleased to make your acquaintance._ " His giant eyed looked back at the teen who saw his own reflection in his iris. " _I assume you still have questions_."

"A… few. Are you a ghost?"

" _No. A ghost can barely maifest a syllable with its weak energy_." Rhaast rolled his eye. " _I am a Darkin. A being from a millenia ago before your Runeterra was ever even formed. My brethren and I were once great until a few mortals and their false gods imprisoned us. They… my brothers… perished… Now, I am all that's left of my kind_."

"How did you survive for so long?"

" _After I was locked into this scythe, I was left in a temple for many centuries. There was a time where ninjas who studied shadow magic resided there and I… learned things. I could teach you those things if you'd like, my child_."

"What makes you think I would want to learn something from a devil? You were imprisoned in there for a reason." Kayn spat, "I don't want to hear you anymore." He reached over for his dust pan on the floor and made his way to the back of the shop.

" _I know about your past._ " Rhaast snickered as Kayn stopped in his tracks. " _Yes. I've seen the Noxian family that abandoned you and the stepfather who abused you_." He snickered, " _ **And I know what lengths you'd go to for revenge**._"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Y _ou mean… those memories I've seen of the red-haired man treating you and your step brother like dirt were just illusions? I think not, Kayn, I know all_." Rhaast snapped at him, "H _e punished you for what you were… A Noxian. You're nations brutality is in your blood and he saw that. That is why he pushed his religion on you to form you into the respectable Ionian like his own flesh_."

Kayn sneered at the Darkin— knowing he was right.

The ex-Noxian teen was abandoned by his family then he was adopted by a man named Kusho who had his own son, Shen. With Kayn, he adopted Zed, who Kayn immediately warmed up to. They knew Kusho took in troubled children to mold them into perfect specimens like his brainwashed son.

" _He tried to make you something you were not…_ "

Kusho forbid them to dabble in things he saw as dark magic and forced his old religion on them. Balance. Kayn hated that word— Kusho would say that is what he needed. The rebellious teens would watch horror films and listen to metal under their stepfather's nose. Even Zed's girlfriend, Syndra, had an unusual gift. She could conjure black spheres and manipulate objects. Kusho saw that as witchcraft and cast Zed out of his home.

" _And then you left_ …"

Heartbroken that his the only person he saw as family had left, Kayn ran away to find him. He found Zed in Los Valoran living in a rundown apartment in the crime-filled part of the city. He begged Zed to let him stay. His foster brother only agreed to let him stay if Kayn went to school. There, Kayn enrolled for the high school where he met Lux.

" _It was the happiest you had been in years_ …"

That was until Kusho found him and tried to pry Kayn away from Zed. It went on for months… Kayn would run away from Kusho and find Zed until his foster father gave up. They were lost hopes to him. Kayn still hates Kusho for what he put them through and…

" _You'd kill to see him suffer_." Rhaast snickered. " _I know way to make that happen. In that temple, I've seen a power so gruesome it would amaze you!_ " He lowered his voice, " _I can show you… on one condition_."

"And what might that be?"

" _Open my box and let me **GIVE** you the powers… All you need to do is wield me for a moment._"

Kayn was hesitant for a moment but he shook his head. He walked over to the desk underneath the register where the skeleton key was kept. In his hand, he stared at the silver key, wondering if this is what Zed would do. Kayn clenched his fingers around the cold metal before walking back to the glass case.

As he unlocked the box, Kayn gazed into the Darkin's crimson eye. The chain holding the case closed fell on the wooden floor and Kayn removed the lock. He flipped open the lid and stared down at the weapon. He reached out and grasped the scythe. Kayn heard Rhaast chuckling.

" _Good_ … _Now_ …" Rhaast started, " _We learn_." Without warning, a black shadow engulfed Kayn's arm. He tried to release the scythe but the magic kept itself stuck to his arm. It crawled up, leaving a grey skin in its wake.

* * *

"Ah, I shouldn't have ran back over here." Lux said to herself. She lifted her arms, "I'm sweating again."

Her heels clicked as she hurried down the stairs to the lowest level. The lights were dimmed and all the other stores were empty aside from the Horror Shop. Lux noticed how oddly red the light coming from the store was. She stopped to fix herself up, wiping any sweat she had on her forehead and pushed back her hair. Just then she heard a loud scream coming from the shop.

Without hesitation, she sprinted over. Lux stopped in the doorway, seeing Kayn's hands around the scythe and it was fighting back. It seemed to notice her standing there and it stopped. It gave Kayn a moment to rest— he was breathless and drenched in sweat. His blue eyes wandered over to what Rhaast was staring at and he gasped.

"Lux, get out of here! This thing is evil!" He called out. The girl stood there petrified.

" ** _Lux? The girl you've been fantasizing about in this puny teen brain? I bet you have such deliciously sweet blood!_** " Rhaast sneered at the sound of her name. " _ **I shall feast on you once I have my long awaited vessel!**_ " The Darkin laughed as he cut open Kayn's shoulder with his blade. The teen cried out in pain, his blood spilling out. The blood landing on Rhaast's blade drained down into him as if he gulped it all.

Where the blade touched him a corruption of grey skin began to spread. It was rough and looked like leather. It crawled over Kayn's shoulder and up his neck. As it grew closer to his left eye, his iris became like the Darkin's.

"Lux!" Kayn cried out again, snapping the girl out of her fear. She glanced around for anything to help her. The broom Kayn had dropped laid on the floor underneath the warring beings. Lux slid over and used the broom handle to hold Rhaast from doing anymore damage to Kayn.

" _ **Leave him be, girl! He's mine!**_ " Rhaast roared. Lux's blue eyes narrowed at the ancient weapon. An overwhelming anger washed over her. She got to her feet, pressing all her might on the scythe.

"No, you stupid demon! I asked him out first!" She shouted, making Rhaast pause for a moment. That was enough time to knock him out of Kayn's hands. "Get in line!"

" _ **Idiot**_ ," the Darkin growled. Just then his eye spotted Kayn's blood pooling next to him. He chuckled evilly as he used that as an entrance to his soul. " _ **You're too late!**_ " Lux saw a black orb ride up the trail of blood into Kayn's shoulder. He screamed in agony as the Darkin tore his soul in half. The blonde crawled over to his side, pressing her hands on his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Kayn? Kayn! Are you okay?" She asked. The Demacia gasped when he became silent and his body went limp. "K-Kayn?" Suddenly, the dark chuckling from a moment ago was coming out of the teen's mouth.

" _ **You're too late, girl! Your Kayn weeps in the abyss between oblivions**_!"

"Give him back you big bully!" Lux said, clutching his collar. She shook him back and forth, "Give him back or I swear I'll… I'll!"

" _ **You'll what? Kill me**_?" The Darkin laughed. " _ **Kill me and you kill what is left of the boy too.**_ "

"Lux! Help!" She heard Kayn's voice come through. He was still there.

"Kayn, I need you to keep fighting this demon!"

Lux hopefully looked around for anything that could help her. As Rhaast remained laughing in her hands, her blue eyes spotted a bookshelf. The bookshelf held old medieval novels of dragons, knights, and other classic fantasy stories. She glared back down at the Darkin in the Ionian teen's body. She remembered a certain story of the hero awaking his love with a simple kiss. Lux knew that was foolish but she was desperate.

"No… I'm not going to kill you." She replied, hanging her head in shame. The blonde girl felt Rhaast begin to move, removing her hands from his collar. She flashed a wicked grin at him, catching him off guard. "I'm going to KISS you!"

" _ **W-What! No!**_ " Lux grasped Kayn's face in both her hands. Rhaast tried to fight but his soul wasn't completely attached to Kayn's yet.

"Kayn, fight as hard as you can, please!" She begged.

With all her might, Lux pressed her lips on Kayn's. She felt Rhaast try to bite her she kept kissing him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers laced in his long, black hair. She focused on feeling him than the Darkin biting her. Lux could smell his cologne, it burned her nose but she enjoyed it. Rhaast pulled back, letting go of Lux's lips. He pushed her away while grabbing his head. Lux watched as the two beings fought.

"Get out of my head!" Kayn demanded. He reached over for the scythe while he struggled to stand up. He growled as he broke the weapon over his knee. The pain in his chest ceased as he held the two pieces in his hands.

The blood on the floor disappeared and the wound on his shoulder cauterized. Kayn fell to his knees as the weapon in his hands became grey and lifeless— the demon seemed to be gonet. As it slipped through his fingers, he glanced up at Lux. Her bottom lip was bloodied and her beautiful hair was a mess but she smiled sweetly back at him. She crawled over to look at his newly acquired scar. Her finger traced over it momentarily before turning up to Kayn.

"You saved me, Lux." He said.

"I-I had to… I wasn't going to let some demon use your body to kill people… and possibly dogs." She laughed lightly. "B-Besides, I like—"

Kayn pulled her by her wrist until she was against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she could feel his soothing warmth. Lux's hands held on to his sides, letting him hold her as much as he needed. The Ionian pulled away with a mischievous grin.

"How'd you know a kiss would work?" He asked, his brow arching up playfully.

"I didn't."

"Ah, I see." Kayn nodded before he noticed her bleeding bottom lip. He swiped it and showed her his finger, "You're bleeding. You know what would stop it from bleeding even more?"

"N-No. What?"

Kayn swooped over, grabbing Lux's face. His softly pressed his mouth on hers. He felt the girl tense up before immediately wrapping her arms around him. He smelled her intoxicating perfume while he stroked her hair. As he pulled away, Kayn saw the dazed face of the Demacian.

"You apply pressure," he stated. "I thank you, Lux."

"You're welcome, Kayn." Lux blushed, holding his hands that were still around her face. "Did you still wanna go eat?"

"Yes. Having that demon drain almost all my blood did make me a bit hungry," Kayn joked while he helped the teen girl off the floor. His blue eyes looked back down at the weapon on the ground. He glared as he picked up the pieces and held them in both his hands. The Ionian put them back in the glass case before locking it up.

"What are you going to tell your manager when he asks you what happened?"

"Nothing because I quit this stupid job." Kayn spat while he clicked the lock shut, "Not only did I almost get possessed but there's nothing to do in this shop! No one wants to buy a corrupted mask or creepy dolls!" Lux giggled while Kayn glared up at the camera in the corner of the shop. "You hear me? I quit! Come on, let's go."

Kayn grasped Lux's hand while he stomped for the exit.

* * *

 _Notes: Lux fights evil by moonlight and wins live by daylight. Kayn is that tragic backstory boyfriend we all want. But will he always stand with Lux or be tempted by the darkness again? I told you this was going to get interesting... and Darkins were only the start of the madness attacking Lox Valoran._

 _I hope you enjoyed and will let me know what you thought!_

 _See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Keepers

**Dark Whispers In The Summer**

Chapter Six: Secret Keepers

 _Warning! This chapter contains details of death!_

* * *

Quinn sat on her bed as she smoothed her bird's feathers down. He was a rare indigo eagle that was thought to be extinct for decades until she found him with a broken wing at the local park. It was astonishing how well he had recovered and warmed up to Quinn. It was said these eagles were hostile but not this one. The eagle even loved Quinn's mother, Sylise. He only had problems with human males— he intended to bite whoever came near the two females as well. The indigo bird was like a protective brother and son. He was a brave bird and that is why Quinn named him Valor.

Valor's bronze eyes blinked up at his companion, seeing her smiling down. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him something, her phone vibrated. She took her hand from his head and picked up that awfully loud brick she liked to fiddle with. Valor hopped off her lap and over to a perch by the wall. He watched her giggling at the phone and tap on the screen. She got off her bed and hurried over to her dresser. The eagle knew she was leaving again. The teen pulled out a fresh shirt and ran into her closet for a sweater.

"I hope you're not mad at me for leaving again, Val. I know I said we were going to the pet store but… Talon wants to see me. I want to see him as well." He heard Quinn say. The indigo bird shook his feathers, obviously he was a bit upset. She popped her head out to see him as she fussed with her shirt. He squawked loudly at her. Quinn gasped, "Hey, I told you to watch your language."

That's right. Quinn knew what Valor said. She had always understood him. That is why Valor let her help him— if it was any other human, he would have preferred to suffer. But it wasn't just him she could talk to. It was every animal. She had this ability ever since she was young. Quinn hadn't told anyone about either but her brother. The power had only gotten stronger since Caleb passed. There was another person who knew— and it was Talon.

Talon only knew because he had caught her talking to an animal…

* * *

The roars of the students could be heard from the bleachers just behind Quinn. She didn't want to see another football game but she came only because Lux wanted to. Apparently, she overheard from a mutual friend that Kayn was spotted around with another boy and white-haired girl. Quinn gave into Lux's begging and went along with her. Her only request was that Lux paid for the concession stand.

However… Quinn actually had dropped the twenty dollar bill and it blew off in the autumn breeze. It carried it far and even up a tree, getting caught in a thorny branch. Quinn looked up at it with her hands on her hips. She could have just left the bill for someone to find later and buy snacks herself it was just she didn't bring cash with her— Lux just kind of dragged her here. Just then, her ears picked up on a little chittering up in the tree.

Her eyes looked over to another branch and saw a squirrel gnawing on an acorn. The Demacian glanced around, making sure no one was round her. Quinn turned her attention back to the little squirrel. She blushed as she began to chitter.

"Hey, can you help me?" She asked. To everyone else, it just sounds like simple chattering but to Quinn and the squirrel it was a language. The bushy-tailed rodent looked up from its food to the human. It's ears twitched, most likely second guessing it was the girl that spoke. "Hey, little squirrel, can you help me?"

" _With what?_ " The squirrel asked.

"That rough green leave with the human face on it. Can you bring it to me?" Quinn pleaded. Hopefully, the little rodent would help her out. It looked down at Quinn wrote bouncing over to the dollar bill. The squirrel sniffed it before biting it.

" _Ugh! Tastes awful!_ " It said with the money in its mouth. Cautiously, the squirrel crawled down the tree towards Quinn. It seemed young and didn't see Quinn as a predator thankfully. The grass rustled as it hurried for the giant human, the dollar dragging behind it.

"I know but we don't use it to eat." Quinn answered back while kneeling down. She opened up her palm for the squirrel to climb into. "We trade it for food or other things."

" _Not so smart. Food is in trees_." The young squirrel said while Quinn carefully took back the twenty dollars.

"Thank you," the Demacian smiled. She used her finger to stroke the little rodent's head. "If you need anything, come to me. Sometimes, I'm in that giant place over there." Quinn said while she pointed to her school behind her. It wasn't unusual for Quinn to find an animal coming to talk to her. They usually just wanted food but the company was nice when Lux wasn't around. "That reminds me… I have to go."

Quinn walked over to the tree and lifted her arm for the squirrel. It dashed into the branches for its acorn. The girl smiled as it went right back to gnawing at it.

"Where you just…" Quinn's heart stopped as she heard a voice behind her. She hesitated to turn her head but did so out of fear whos it was.

It was the worst person.

Talon stared wide-eyes at her. She had forgotten that the football team's opponents were in fact Noxus High. Quinn didn't even know he liked sports. His hotdog slipped out of its bun he was so in shock. He looked down at the mustard staining his shoes before taking a step back. Worried he would tell anyone about this, Quinn rushed forward. Her hands locked around his wrist, making him squish the bread into crumbs.

"Please, Talon, forget what you saw!" She begged. It was her freshman year of high school— if something like this for got around, Quinn would be branded as a freak.

"Were you talking to that rat?" He seemed to be disgusted. The Noxian pulled his arms away from Quinn.

"I… I was." The teen girl admitted. She saw him glance behind her to the squirrel, his dark eyes narrowing in sudden confusion.

"Did it understand you? All I heard was chatters." He asked.

"Uh, yeah."

This was odd. She never would have thought if someone had caught her talking to an animal they'd run in fear— maybe even burn her at the steak. However, Talon seemed to be curious. Then again… she always knew Talon would press someone on until he got the answers he wanted. If she could just sweet talk him, maybe he wouldn't mention this to anyone.

"How long could you do… that?"

"For as long as I can remember." Quinn answered while she looked down, embarrassed. Her eyes lingered on her fidgeting fingers. "It's gotten… stronger… since what happened to Caleb."

"I heard." Talon said, "And I'm sorry." He roughly placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder. She knew he was trying his best to be consoling but he was ultimately failing. Being around the girl seemed to be making him sweat even in this cool autumn evening. He grunted, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"T-Thank you."

"You here alone or with blondie?" Talon changed the subject flawlessly.

"I'm with Lux. She's following the new kind around— she thinks he's cute."

"Is he?" His brow arched up playfully.

"He's not the one I'd think she would be into." Quinn answered, "They are like night and day. Why are you here? I thought you didn't like football."

It was true. Talon had mentioned a long time ago that he didn't really enjoy football. He would come with his oldest sister, Katarina, but she graduated recently. The Noxian mentioned that his sister would come to stalk a certain boy— he didn't know who. He just knew they were Demacian. Now, she following him around at the college games.

"I only come for the Demacia vs Noxus games. They seem to be the most entertaining." Talon looked down at the smashed hotdog bun in his hand and sighed, "I need another snack."

"I was on my way there… want me to join you?"

"Sure."

* * *

Quinn fanned her face when she felt the hot summer sun beating on her through the trees. However, they did provide some shade but the air was still rather dry. Talon asked her if she wanted to keep him company while he walked his dog, Warwick, a giant canine that could have easily passed as a wolf. Quinn wouldn't have came out in this weather for just anyone— she wanted to see Talon since they last hung out with Kayn and Lux.

"I know it was short notice but thanks for coming out with me." Talon thanked the girl walking beside him in the woods. Their feet hopped over fallen logs and across rocks in a small canal. He dropped down to let his dog off his leash. The large grey canine wagged his tail as he waited for Talon to let go of his collar. "Don't go too far, Warwick." He barked loudly.

"He said he won't." Quinn giggled. The two teens watched Warwick race into the trees, howling at birds and other wildlife. "You said he was a rescue?"

"Yeah. I found him in Zaun. He was unusually friendly to be in a place like that." The Noxian answered. He walked forward to see where his dog was. Warwick was still barking up at a raccoon cowering in a tree. "So, what happened with blondie and Kayn?"

"They're dating now." Quinn said. She pulled out her smartphone from her back pocket, "I got her exact text right here." Her thumb scrolled through the mess of messages her friend has sent her. Her phone has been quiet a little too often. Kayn was really keeping her company. "Ah, here it is. Ohmygod, Quinn! Kayn had a demon attack him and I kissed him! Now we're going to that ramen place again! A little further down… Quinn! Kayn asked me to be his girlfriend! I said yes! He said he couldn't pass up a girl who saved him from a demon! AH! Random capitalization and a dozen heart emojis."

"Wait… **a demon**?" Talon stopped in his tracks.

"She said it came from that shop he used to work at. Kayn quit after he got possessed."

"Smart guy…"

"I'm happy for her. She finally got the guy she wanted this summer." Quinn sighed, keeping her eyes forward as she continued walking. The teens watched Warwick splash around in the nearby canal, scaring fish almost out of the water.

"And what about you?" The Noxian asked. "What do you want this summer?"

"I, uh…" Quinn didn't want to tell him outright that she wanted him. The way Lux wanted Kayn, that was how she wanted to be. Ever since their "date", Quinn could only think about holding his hand, playing with his hair, and kissing him. The teen girl wasn't the mushy type but when it came to Talon that's all she thought about. Just then, Quinn heard Warwick calling for them in his howls. "W-Warwick wants us to go see what he found."

"If it's another rabbit…" Talon growled.

The two teens hurried over as Warwick's howls became louder. As they came around a large tree, they saw Warwick growling at a thick pile of green sludge. Bits and pieces flowed down the canal and it carried a rancid smell. Quinn covered her nose as Talon yanked Warwick by his collar away for the sludge.

"Ah, Quinn, don't come any closer." Talon groaned while looking down at it. In the mess there was a decaying turtle covered in it. It most likely died from the toxic sludge but it also mutated it. The poor turtle had grown a few extra eyes and it's fins fused to the shell. "Pollution at it's finest. I bet you someone is dumping in the forest."

"It must be coming from upstream."

"If we find it, we can report it to the authorities," Talon put the leash back on Warwick, earning a tiny whimper from the giant canine.

"Didn't take you as the guy who cares for the environment," Quinn giggled, following after the Noxian as he walked up the canal.

"I walk Warwick out here. If he gets too close to this, who knows what it'll do to him."

Talon, Quinn, and Warwick hurried up the stream, jumping over more sludge as they came across it. It was collecting along the banks and more and more critters seemed to be dead around it. A few, quiet minutes later, they came across a small shack in the middle of nowhere. Whoever built it, built it hastily. Nails and wood stuck out in all directions but that wasn't the thing they were staring at. A giant drain came from inside the shack and into the stream.

"I'm going inside and destroying whatever I find," Talon explained while handing Quinn Warwick's leash.

"Wait, I wouldn't—"

Talon kicked open the wooden door and went inside without listening to the Demacian. His amber eyes glanced around the small the room. There were barrels of unknown liquid stacked in one corner and in the other was a desk. He saw paperwork of crazy handwriting and a giant map of Los Valoran. As he drew closer to the desk, he saw a giant red X going across where the city's graveyard was. Just then, Talon heard growling coming from the desk. Sitting underneath was a giant black dog but there was something odd about it. It was insanely huge and it had two tails— like something out of a horror flick. It's long pink tongue slithered out of its foam-covered mouth. The mangy dog's fur was matted with dirt and possibly blood. This was not a place the Noxian wanted to be. As Talon tried to back off, the black dog lunged for him.

Quinn and Warwick heard Talon scream. Warwick struggled to get off his leash and Quinn dropped down to unclip him. He rushed over to the shack just as Talon tumbled out. The Demacian hurried over to him, seeing his amber eyes staring inside the shack. The other dog chased after him and just as he lunged for the two teens, Warwick crashed into him. The large canines growled, snarled, and bit each other. Talon stood up and pulled a knife from his pocket. The black dog had poor Warwick underneath him and was snapping on his throat. Warwick managed to keep it away with his big paws. The feral dog growled and then overpowered him. With a loud chomp, the wild dog sunk its teeth into Warwick's neck. The Noxian didn't hesitate to thrust his weapon into the feral dog. It yelped as it fell over.

Warwick struggled to stand but he kept his eyes on the other dog. Talon pulled his companion away when it tried to get one last bite out of him. The black dog whined as it bled into the stream, it's blood mixing with the green sludge. Talon and Quinn helped Warwick to his paws and he licked Talon's hand.

"Thank you, buddy." Talon said, patting his friend's head. He gave a small bark.

"He said _anything for you_."

He got up from the dirt and cautiously walked over to the dead feral. He grabbed the handle of his knife and yanked it out of the body. To everyone's horror, more sludge spewed from it and left a deflated, furry skin flat on the dirt. The feral was made of the toxic sludge. Talon hurried back over to Warwick and lifted his neck. The saliva the feral was foamy and yellow— there was even a few broken teeth stuck in his now irritated skin.

"We need to get Warwick to the vet as fast as possible."

* * *

"Luckily, you brought him in before the rabies could do much. You said he was a stray when you found Warwick?" The elder veterinarian asked as he looked up from his clipboard. His wrinkled eyes blinked at him and then down to his black pen scribbling on his paperwork.

"Yes, sir." Talon said while he sat beside Warwick on the examination table, petting his head. Quinn stood near the door, letting the Noxian have time with his dog.

"Bloodwork shows his previous owner had given a rabies vaccine given to him. Now, he just needs another dose, plenty of rest, and some love." The vet smiled while reaching for a needle in a glass case. "I'll be back in a minute," the man said before hurrying out the room.

Quinn watched him go into another door, most likely where they kept medicine and other medical treatments. She turned back to Talon resting his head on Warwick's flank with his fingers in his fur. The poor dog's breath was short, rapid, and he was whining. He definitely was in some pain.

"What is he saying, Quinn?" Talon asked.

The Demacian didn't want to tell him that she stopped hearing Warwick before the brought him to the vet office. His thoughts just sounded like white noise. Something was wrong and Quinn knew it wasn't just rabies. She stood beside Warwick and patted his head, seeing his glazed over, wide eyes staring at nothing.

"He's just saying he doesn't like needles," Quinn lied. However, her lie did seem to relieve Talon a bit. He sighed and a small half-grin appeared on his lips.

"It's okay, buddy. You won't feel it." He roughly patted his flank, "You're all muscle."

The veterinarian casually walked back inside the examining room with a full syringe in his old hands. He flicked the plastic, letting the air bubbles run up and out of the way. The old man grabbed a hold of Warwick's scruff on the back of his neck. He pressed the cold, sharp needle into his skin. The dog whined and jerked back but Talon held him down.

"Almost done… There," the old vet said. "All done. Now, Mr. Du Couteau, my assistant at the front desk will bill you and give you further instructions. Have a good evening."

The doctor picked up his clipboard and detached Warwick's papers from it. Quinn helped Talon attach the dog's leash on. He wasn't fighting but he wasn't cooperating either. Warwick was like dead weight on the table. She heard Talon mumble something before lifting his dog over his shoulder like a child. The Demacian couldn't help but blush at his strength— the dog must have weighed at least one hundred pounds. Warwick continued to whine but Quinn couldn't understand him. They walked out into the waiting room where other patients were waiting for their turn. There was a tired man with a box full of mewling kittens, an old woman with a very chatty parrot, and a white-haired family with their pet pig. Slobbering Warwick wasn't the weirdest patient in the room. Quinn sat in a chair farthest away from everyone. Talon rested his dog near her while she held onto his leash.

"Let me just handle the payment really fast, Quinn."

Quinn nodded as she watched him walk over to the receptionist. She greeted him with a sweet smile and handled him a receipt. The Demacian grinned down at Warwick, who had put his head on her knee. Quinn scratched behind his ear and listened to his whining.

 _Hurt…_

"I know," she whispered. Quinn was relieved that she finally heard something coherent from him. Maybe it was just rabies making his mind all empty.

 _Talon…_

"Talon is over there, Warwick. He'll be right back." She spoke like a human. However, in the same veterinarian office, there was an older woman whistling to her bird. Quinn didn't want to make a scene however.

"Geez, buddy. That shot was two of my paychecks." Talon groaned as he put his wallet back in his pocket. He leaned over to Quinn and whispered, "Did he say anything?"

"Just that he was hurting and wondering where you were at. But he only said two words."

"Oh, boy. Like the vet said, he's gonna need some rest. I need to take him home now." The Noxian looked down at his dog resting on Quinn's knee. He scratched his head before taking the leash from Quinn. "Can you walk?"

Warwick slowly stood on his own. His body seemed heavy as he struggled to get to the door behind Talon. Quinn followed behind them out the office door…

* * *

Talon kept checking on his dog with the rear view mirror while he drove Quinn back to her side of Los Valoran. Warwick was resting in the backseat with his head gazing out the window. The girl check her phone. It was almost six o'clock— five hours before her curfew. She wasn't checking for the time however. She was seeing if Lux had messaged her at all… Lux hadn't. A bit bummed, Quinn dropped her phone into her lap.

"Sorry us hanging out turned into a dangerous dog attack and then a vet trip," Talon said as he turned onto the freeway.

"I'm not upset. It's just that Lux hasn't texted me at all today," the Demacian admitted.

"Jealous of her new boyfriend?" He joked.

"N-No."

"Seems like it. Maybe you should get a boyfriend of your own and treat her the same way." Talon suggested, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, yeah?" She scoffed, "And where can I conveniently find a boyfriend at this hour?"

"Ah, I don't know. Maybe…" His eyes glanced over briefly, seeing her cross her arms playfully. Talon shrugged, "Maybe right next to you?"

The Demacian blushed. Was this Talon's way of asking her out? Couldn't be. She kept her golden eyes on him, watching for anything suspicious. He seemed calm while he drove down the almost empty freeway.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Talon?" Quinn asked.

Talon glanced over at her for a second. It was true— He was asking her. For a long time, even when they were kids, Talon did have some type of feeling towards her. Yet, he was too young and dumb to realize. He was more focused on pouring sand on her head than to ask her anything. The Noxian assumed he knew he liked her when they entered high school.

It was after the first day and all the students of every school was roaming the streets of Los Valoran. Lux and Quinn had managed to walk to a convenience store close to where Talon's school was. The two girls were busy filling giant plastic cups with frozen drinks when Talon and his sister walked inside. As he saw her pouring the cherry-flavored slush, he stared at her. Katarina had to pull him by his ear away from the girls so she could buy her sugar-filled energy drinks.

Quinn had greeted him when she and Lux were paying for their snacks and he was no-so-subtly hiding behind his older sister. As Quinn asked him how his first day of school was, he couldn't help but stare at her lips that had turned red from her drink. Something came over him at that moment— he had the sudden urge to kiss her. Maybe it would have just been them that day, he would have. However, Lux was scowling at him and Katarina had dragged him away when she was done paying for her things.

Talon looked over at her again sitting in his car. She was waiting patiently for him to answer. He was suddenly nervous and he didn't have his sister to hide behind.

"Well…"

Before Talon could answer, the dog in the backseat was growling. Warwick scratched at the car door, trying to unlatch the handle with his giant paw. Talon pulled over to check on him. To his horror, Warwick had grown in size and his posture was that of a drunken man. Drool dripped from his enlarged teeth and crashed his body into the car door. Now out in the open, Warwick sprinted into the forest beside the freeway.

"Warwick?!" Talon shouted at him.

"What the hell?!"

"I have to go get him!" The Noxian said before opening his car door and running after his dog— if that's what they could call him still.

"Talon, wait!" Quinn called out before crawling out of her seat and out his door. She heard the dead grass crunching underneath her sneakers as she hurried behind Talon. She caught up to him and he was aimlessly running in all directions for his lost dog.

"Warwick!" He yelled, "Buddy!"

"Talon, I don't think… that's Warwick anymore…"

Just then they heard howling behind them. They slowly looked behind them and saw the dog on his hind legs glaring right at the teens. His teeth were bared and his body was still morphing into a man's. It was almost like a real-life werewolf. Warwick snarled, hungry saliva spewing at their feet.

"Talon… we need to leave…"

"Buddy?" He said to Warwick.

" **Warwick not your buddy, human! Warwick killer! Warwick feast on you!** "

"Run, Talon!"

* * *

Lux held onto Kayn's hand as they entered his small apartment complex. This was the first time she had been there. It wasn't the nicest place but it could have been worse. The dirty walls were full of graffiti and holes— Lux just hoped they weren't made from bullets. By the look of the neighborhood, it was most likely that. Downtown Los Valoran wasn't the best place to live. Stereotypes of thugs and drug trafficking was all that she heard about the place. Lux had never actually been to this part until now. Didn't seem so bad when Kayn was right beside her.

They climbed the stone stairs together and Kayn pulled out his house key from his pocket. Lux's stomach was turning over and over. He was rather calm about having his new girlfriend alone with him. It was still rather early in the evening and she had a curfew of eleven o'clock. They planned on watching a movie or two... but things can change with you're alone with the boy you've been drooling over for a whole school year. Kayn was wearing that same jacket with the patches all over it— the one she liked. Whenever he wore it to class she was just read the odd band names and wonder if they sounded as weird as their band names. Was Pentakill a band talking about killing five times?

Kayn groaned when he didn't find his key in the pocket he thought he put them in. Lux didn't mind waiting outside for a bit— it gave her time to think about what could happen when they're alone inside. She would admit to having lewd thoughts already about her new boyfriend but that was natural. The blonde blushed as she thought about him groaning underneath the sheets with her. Lux had to stop thinking about it... it was making her sweat.

"And there's no one here you said?" She asked.

"Yeah… does that bother you?" He asked coyly. Lux didn't know what he had planned but she had some idea what could happen— and she didn't know if she could tell him no. The girl shook her head. "Good."

Kayn pulled her in for a soft kiss. With one hand he caressed her back and the other sticking his key into the door. Lux was mesmerized— he was such a good kisser. She didn't have much experience herself but the romantic movies had given her an idea what to do. The blonde wrapped both her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss. She even lifted her heel... but she knocked over a potted plant. It rolled down the stairs and shattered at the bottom. The two teens looked down at it, saying nothing.

"Uh, sorry." Just then the front door swung open and a white-haired girl holding a fork glared out.

" **Die, werewolf!** " Syndra roared before plunging the fork into the floor just by Lux's' feet. Lucky for her, Kayn pulled her out of the way of the deranged Syndra. She looked up at them and groaned, "Oh, it's just you Kayn... and you brought a girl?"

"Hi, Syndra." He mocked her uninterested tone. "I didn't know you were home."

"Zed and I came home early. The horror movie we saw was shitty and we walked out before the final act. So, we decided to watch a classic."

"I'm assuming its The Wolfman? Is that fork the only silver thing we have in the apartment?" Kayn said as he stepped by Syndra with Lux right behind him. She gave a small smile to the scowling older teen. Kayn and Lux saw Zed sitting on the living room couch with the theater's popcorn in his lap. "Hey, man. This is Lux, my girlfriend."

Zed stood up and placed the bag of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him. He walked over to his younger brother and the blonde, keeping his dark eyes on Lux. She had heard a lot of things about Zed from Kayn. They were both adopted by a man that didn't care about them. When Zed was old enough to take care of himself, he left. Kayn followed him even when their adopted father kept taking him back to Ionia. After a while, he let Kayn stay, most likely fed up with having to bring him back. Zed, Kayn, and Syndra lived in this apartment together. Syndra was Zed's girlfriend of many years and treated Kayn like her own little brother. Lux froze under his gaze— he certainly was intimidating.

"Lux was it?" He asked.

"Yes, hello!"

"Nice to meet you. You already met my girlfriend. Pay her no mind, she can be a bit grouchy when she's frightened."

"Big, bold Syndra was afraid of the black and white Wolfman movie?" Kayn snickered.

"I was not!" Syndra growled while pulling out the fork from the floor.

"Then why do you have a silver fork," her own boyfriend teased.

"You never know when this kid is going to turn into some occult being!" She argued back. Lux and Kayn glanced at each other, most likely thinking about what happened back at his old job.

"Where did you two meet?" Zed asked while he paused the movie with a nearby remote control. "Lux seems like that girl who is too bright for you, kid."

"School," Kayn answered, "And she works at the mall with me. I got that job at Sol'Bucks." The ebony-haired boy shrugged, "Only qualifications is if I can put things in a cup."

"And it's conveniently right next to the bookstore I work at," Lux added with tiny smirk. Both Syndra and Zed laughed at her comment while Kayn blushed. "So... does silver really kill wolves?"

"Just werewolves. Anything silver can kill them— knives, bullets, you name it. We only have this old thing," Syndra said, putting back the fork into the kitchen. She placed her elbows on the counter while glaring at the younger teens. "Would be more intimidating if it wasn't used for eating spaghetti."

"You guys... have plans?" Zed asked Kayn, his voice wary.

"A movie or two... in my room."

"Alright, have fun."

* * *

"Split up and run back to the freeway, Quinn." Talon whispered to her while they both cowered behind a tree trunk. They could hear the monster once known as Warwick stalking around. He was smelling for them, taking in deep breaths of the air. They both covered themselves in dead leaves and dirt to hide their scent. Quinn shook her head, knowing if they left each other, it was more likely one of them would be killed. However, she knew that Warwick was more interesting in finding Talon. Since he was still a dog, she could still hear him thinking. He was repeating Talon's name in his mind.

"Talon, we can't."

"You have to trust me on this." He hushed her. Talon covered her mouth as Warwick's giant paws came by their hiding spot. He snarled as he continued on ward, leaving the shaking teens behind the tree. Talon waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps to speak again, "When I tell you to run... run." Quinn gave a single nod.

"Talon, I need to tell you something. All this time I've been in lo—"

"Don't do that. We're getting out of here alive. Just do as I say," Talon ordered. He glanced around the tree, spotting Warwick raking his claws against a boulder. The sound rang in his ears but he came back to Quinn. "When I say go, I want you to run that way." He pointed off into the direction they came in. She reluctantly nodded and got to her feet still crouching behind the tree. Talon took one last look at Warwick, who was gone, and he snapped back around. "GO!"

Without another word, Quinn ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back but she heard something following behind her. She prayed that it was Talon. The trees around her all looked the same— she didn't even know if she was going in the right direction. What would she even do if she got to the freeway before at Talon could? She knew that she would run back inside for him... Quinn wasn't going to leave him alone with Warwick lurking around. Quinn slowed her pace as she felt herself grow winded and she peeked over her shoulder. To her horror, there was no one behind her. Was she just thinking she heard footsteps behind her?

She didn't even realized she stopped while she stared back into the thick trees.

"Talon?" The navy-haired girl whispered.

Just then she felt a hot breath blowing from behind her. Growling. Why was she hearing growling? Her golden eyes widened as she looked down on the ground. Giant clawed paws were right behind her own. She should have just kept running. Quinn turned to look at the monster and was met with Warwick's yellowish fangs. He hungrily licked his lips.

" **Do you fear me?** " He asked. Quinn gave his question a single nod. She noticed the longer was like this the more he became like a monster. Before he was just speaking in a few words. Now, he was asking her things... Things a killer would ask. He chuckled, " **You should... Run. It's more fun.** "

Quinn ran once again. However, she knew that Warwick was just toying with her. She was dead already. Yet, she powered on. Maybe... if she ran as far as she could, Warwick wouldn't be able to find Talon. Just then she heard a loud howl from where she was. Warwick was chasing her now. Quinn bolted in another direction, towards where she thought the freeway was located. She just felt like she was just running in circles at this point. Then she felt her shoe get caught underneath a tree root. She fell on the grass and another root knocked the wind out of her.

As Quinn laid on the ground gasping for air, she heard Warwick sprinting towards her. His eyes gazed down at her, laughing when she tried to scream. Warwick was hovering over Quinn, his jaws opening slowly. His spit dripped over her face and shoulders as he snarled. His breath smelled like death. As she stared into his mouth, Quinn screamed. Just then, she spotted the rotting, scabbed bite mark on his neck. She punched him in the throat, where the feral dog had bitten him not too long ago. Warwick yelped and stumbled backwards.

" **I'm going to eat your very soul, human!** "

As Warwick prepared to lunge for Quinn, a rock came flying out of nowhere and smacked him on the side of the head. He growled as he rubbed the spot where it hit him. Both Quinn and the monster dog looked over where it came from ans spotted Talon with another rock in his hand. He tossed it up and caught it, daring him to try and go for Quinn again.

"Get away from her, Warwick, or else." He warned.

Quinn noticed that Talon was holding a hand behind his back. She then realized that Talon was concealing his knife from before. She saw it glittering with the setting sunlight Was he going to kill his dog? The conflicted expression on his face made it hard to determine. The teen girl knew that if he didn't, Warwick was going to get increasingly more bloodthirsty. Who knows if he would even stop after killing Talon and her. Warwick didn't take kindly to Talon's threat. He faced his half-human, half-dog body towards his former friend and snarled. Suddenly, he leaped into the air for Talon. The dark-haired teen stood calmly as he waited for the monster to get as close as possible. Then, Talon plunged his knife into Warwick's gut. He howled in pain, landing on Talon.

"Talon!"

The teen girl ran for him, rolling over Warwick's dead body to reveal Talon underneath. She looked at his dagger deep into the monster, blood lightly dripping down his side. Talon was silent as he sat up. His eyes were cold and narrowed at Warwick's body. The Noxian forced his knife out and a thicker stream of blood spilled out. Then, to their astonishment, the consistency came out like slime— like the slime from where the feral dog was. His red blood began to turn a toxic green and his massive body began to shrink. Talon watched emotionlessly as his werewolf-like body returned back to its dog form. He got off the dirt and stood over his dog's body.

"I need to bury him... I can't leave him like this."

"Okay, Talon."

* * *

As Talon finished patting the dirt over where Warwick was buried, he stuck his knife into the grass, marking it as a grave. He took a moment before he got up from the ground. Quinn watched him silently say his last goodbyes to his beloved dog. She had never seen him this way. He was quiet... hardened... distant. Quinn didn't like seeing like this. She was so accustomed to his sharp tongue and brashness. The girl understood that he had just lost his dog but it was still odd to her. Talon got back to his feet and brushed grass off his pant's knees. He turned to her, his eyes a bit red.

"You know... I didn't expect to stab my dog and then bury him today." He darkly joked. A half smile quickly appeared and disappeared. "I just wanted..." He trailed off.

"Talon, I'm sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No," he shook his head. "It was my choice to bring Warwick. I could have just walked him after I hung out with you."

"Talon, without Warwick, we would have been attacked by that feral dog in the creepy shed." She reassured him. "He died protecting us... not when you stabbed him."

"You always know what to say, Quinn." He chuckled, "That's one of the things I like about you."

"One of the things?" Then, Talon came close and hugged her tightly. It was quiet around them and the sunlight was dimming as night approached. She returned his gesture by wrapping her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his hug tighten. They had never touched like this before... not with this much emotion. Quinn could have died tonight but Talon was there to save her. "Talon, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Let me say it first," he whispered. She waited with bated breath as he gather enough courage to speak. He pulled away to look into her beautiful golden eyes. The Noxian grasped her face softly. Talon leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against her. His kiss was delicate like he didn't want to hurt her. It was reluctant like she would lash out at him. It was, however, perfect to her. Quinn let him pull away, seeing his face reddened with a dark, embarrassed blush. His lips parted a few times, obviously he was struggling to get out the words. "Quinn, I..." He sighed, "I love you. I always have."

Quinn brushed back his hair behind his ears. She brought him back to her for another short kiss, assuring him that she felt the same way. The teens kissed again and again until they didn't pull away. All their hidden emotions from the years came out all of a sudden. The girl pulled away when she needed breath. Talon pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel their hearts beating in sync— it was rapid. It was like a relief to her. Quinn smiled as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I love you too, Talon."

* * *

 _Notes: I know this chapter took... a while to come out... but I wanted to focus on other things (like my declining League ranks and more stories). Remember, it's always good to take a break once in a while! I made it longer than usual to try and make up for the lack of updating. I hope you all liked it. I'm loving dark Kayn and bubbly, yet clumsy, Lux. Poor Talon, I know what it's like to bury a pet. Also, I wanted Quinn to have an animal-talking power because she can talk to Valor in game (it becoming stronger was it was her dealing with Caleb's death and her not being able to talk to her feuding parents helped that increase). Next chapter we might see where Jinx and Ekko have been. What did Lux and Kayn actually do? Where is Vi and Caitlyn?_

 _Stay tuned._

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
